Pokemon legendary trainers Special Chapter: Legend of the Flowers
by Tiger M. King
Summary: A special Part of Pokemon legendary trainers fanfic


Pokemon legendary trainers Special: The legend of the Flowers.

1.

Chúng ta nên bắt đầu từ đâu nhỉ? Ồ, đó là một câu chuyện cổ tích dài về một cô công chúa sống tại một thảo nguyên. Họ gọi cô là công chúa của những bông hoa. Cô sống cùng bộ tộ của mình trên một thảo nguyên mênh mông, rộng lớn phủ đầy hoa. Nơi đó, những đàn chim thường sải cánh bay cùng làn gió, chu du cùng hương thơm hoa cỏ. Nơi đó, những chú ngựa con được sinh ra trên cỏ xanh, lớn lên nhờ những ngọn cỏ. nơi ấy, con người sinh sống, hòa thuận, vui vẻ và hạnh phúc cùng nhau, yên bình và êm ả. Nhưng cuộc sống yên bình ấy không kéo dài mãi mãi…

Hana, công chúa hoa, là con gái của trưởng tộc. Cô là chị cả của ba đứa em. Một cô gái trưởng thành. Cô có mái tóc màu vàng nhạt, mượt như những thảm cỏ xanh những chiều gió thổi, đôi mắt trong lành như những giọt sương đêm trên những ngọn cỏ non chào buổi sáng, nụ cười hiền hậu, e thẹn như những nụ hoa của buổi ban mai vậy. Ở độ tuổi 17 ấy, cô công chúa của những bông hoa càng trở nên xinh đẹp và vẻ đẹp ấy đã lan rộng, đi theo những đoàn người đi qua thảo nguyên ấy, đến những vương quốc xa xăm. Không biết bao chàng hoàng tử đã siêu lòng, yêu thầm cô gái ấy. Nhưng họ không thể tìm thấy cô cũng như bộ tộc của cô vì họ là những người với cuộc sống du mục khắp thảo nguyên, không bao giờ ở lại một nơi nào lâu cả. Nhiều người đã từ bỏ, số còn lại vẫn kiên trì, đã có những người tìm thấy. Nhưng tiếc thay, đứng bên cạnh một bông hoa như vậy, họ chợt thấy mình thật không xứng. Và những chàng hoàng tử may mắn tìm thấy bộ tộc ấy thường trở về với tâm trạng buồn bã, phần do bị từ chối, phần tự thấy xấu hổ mà rút lui. Và cũng chính vì thế, tiếng tăm về vẻ đẹp thuần khiết của Hana ngày càng lan nhanh như hương hoa tỏa khắp thế gian lúc bấy giờ vậy.

Năm ấy, khi Hana chuẩn bị bước sang tuổi 18, cái tuổi đẹp nhất của một đời người, bộ tộc của cô lại tiếp tục một truyền thống. Những cô gái của bộ tộc khi bước sang tuổi 18 sẽ được đưa đến một ngôi đền thờ ở phía bắc của thảo nguyên. Và vào đúng vào thời khắp bắt đầu của ngày mà họ được sinh ra 18 năm trước, dưới ánh trăng sáng vọng xuống qua giếng trời của ngôi đền, họ sẽ phải múa điệu múa truyền thống của bộ tộc. việc tương lai của người con gái ấy sẽ được dự đoán qua cách mà cô gái thực hiện điệu múa ấy. Nhưng riêng Hana là trường hợp đặc biệt. Cô sẽ trở thành trưởng tộc tương lai và tương lai của cô sẽ là tương lai của cả bộc tộc. Vì vậy, trọng trách của cô khi thực hiện nghi lễ sẽ trở thành rất quan trọng…

Lúc ấy, ở một vùng đất phía bắc, có một vương quốc bao bọc trong những bức tường thành cao, hào sâu được biết đến như một vùng đất của những gã bạo chúa. ĐỨng đầu là một tên vua độc ác, tàn bạo. Và khi tiếng tăm của cô công chúa Hana đến tai hắn, hắn chợt có một tham vọng. Hắn muốn cô. Tham vọng ấy lớn dần qua từng đoàn người đi qua thung lũng kể lại về cô công chúa hoa. Và hắn muốn có cô, muốn chiếm lấy cô như một món đồ của riêng hắn. Ở vương quốc của hắn, có một hội kín gồm những pháp sư hắc ám. Chúng được biết đến với một nghi lễ ma quái. Tương truyền rằng nghi lễ ấy được thực hiện vào đúng ngày sinh nhật thứ 18 của những cô gái trẻ, dưới ánh trăng, nghi lễ sẽ được thực thi. Và những cô gái sẽ trở thành vật tế của nghi lễ ấy, và sau đó, những cô gái xấu số trở thành vật tế ấy sẽ thuộc về và hoàn toàn quy phục một người đàn ông do những tên tư tế chọn. Và gã quốc vương muốn có Hana. Và hắn đã nhờ tới chúng. Một kế hoạch bắt cóc công phu đã được vạch ra và hắn sẽ không bao giờ từ bỏ cho tới khi hắn có được cô công chúa ấy. Và ngày thực hiện kế hoạch đã tới gần. Nguy hiểm cứ càng ngày càng cận kề đoàn người trên thảo nguyên mà họ không hề hay biết. Mỗi bước chân họ đi là một bước họ tiến gần tới nguy hiểm. và rồi, cái ngày định mệnh ấy cuối cùng cũng tới….

2.

Đó là một ngày đẹp trời. Những đám mây trắng trải dài cùng ánh nắng lan tỏa. Thời gian cuối xuân. Những bông hoa đang thi nhau đua nở. Những chàng trai của bộ tộc tiếp tục công việc của họ. Những đàn cừu, ngựa và hươu được chăn thả. Họ nuôi Mareep để lấy lông, Dearling và Sawbuck để kéo xe. Còn những cô gái tiếp tục công việc của mình. HỌ dệt vải, trồng rau, thu hoạch vụ mùa cuối xuân của họ. Và trên một cánh đồng nhỏ, có bốn cô gái đang cặm cụi thu hoạch những bắp vàng ươm. Hana với chiếc giỏ nhỏ đeo trên lưng ùng ba cô em gái của cô. Hari là đứa lớn nhất, có phần giống chị gái trong khi Butter lại có mái tóc cắt ngắn màu đen nhánh, nhỏ hơn vài tuổi và Lulu là em út, có phần giống mẹ hơn.Họ mặc những chiếc váy thêu hoa văn quen thuộc của bộ tộc và những chiếc khăn quấn trên đầu che cho họ khỏi ánh nắng. Bốn chị em đang giúp mọi người thu hoạch hoa quả. Một nhóm những chàng trai của bộ tộc đang đưa những con Sawbuck khỏe mạnh nhất với những bao đựng lớn đến. Và quả và bắp được cho vào những túi lớn và chất lên lưng chúng. Một nhóm vài anh chàng đang đứng ngẩn ngơ, chờ cho những bao đựng bắp được chất lên lưng Sawbuck. Họ đang nhìn Hana. Cô công chúa của bộ tộc. Cô gái chợt quay lại và vô tình bắt gặp ánh mắt ngẩn ngơ của đám con trai của bộ tộc và cả lũ vội vàng quay đi. Cô công chúa chỉ cười với họ.

"Hihi. Họ lại nhìn chị kìa." Hari trêu chị, tựa cằm vào vai Hana, cười.

"Chị mình được mọi người yêu quý ghê." Lulu cùng đồng tình. Thì cũng phải thôi mà. Ai mà không yêu quý cô công chúa của bộ tộc chứ.

"Thôi nào mấy đứa. lượm quả nhanh lên không trời tối đó." Hana nhắc. Nhưng cái giọng trong trẻo là dịu dàng của cô gái là tất cả những gì đám trai tráng của bộ tộc chú ý. Và họ vẫn đứng đó, có điều là quay lưng về phía cô và chỉ chờ mong một câu nói nữa để được nghe giọng nói ấy thôi. Họ bị hút hồn luôn rồi. Hana và mấy cô em cố gắng không chú ý đến họ. Thực ra thì cha cô có nói là cô cũng đến tuổi rồi, nên ông cũng muốn gả cô cho một chàng trai nào đó của tộc nhưng mà bao nhêu tráng sĩ khỏe nhất, mạnh nhất đều chỉ nhận được cái lắc đầu từ chối của cô công chúa mà thôi. Trưởng tộc thực ra là mẹ cô còn cha cô cũng đã từng là một tráng sĩ mạnh nhất của tộc. Và khi những cô gái đến tuổi trưởng thành phải múa điệu múa dưới ánh trăng thì một thử thách gần tương tự được đặt ra cho những chàng trai của tộc. Và cha cô là người chịu trách nhiệm cũng như là người chỉ huy bảo vệ bộ tộc. Ông thường đi săn bắn khắp thảo nguyên ấy cả ngày và tới tối mới về. Nghi thức dành cho những chàng trai của bộ tộc là khi một chàng trai đến tuổi trưởng thành phải đấu một trạn với chiến sĩ mạnh nhất của bộ tộc và những chiến sĩ mạnh nhất sẽ quyết định liệu họ có đủ mạnh, đủ trưởng thành hay không. Và cơ hội của họ chỉ có một. những ai vượt qua sẽ được giao cho trọng trách bảo vệ tộc cũng như làm những công việc nặng nhọc như chăn cừu, dê, hươu và săn bắn. Còn những ai không vượt qua thì sẽ phải chịu hình phạt riêng biệt tùy theo từng người đánh giá. Nhưng hiếm lắm mới có một người trượt vì vậy nên đa số các chàng trai của tộc đều chăn nuôi hay săn bắn hết cả. Ban ngày, họ săn bắn khắp thảo nguyên và chỉ tới tối, khi mặt trời chuẩn bị khuất núi mới trở về. Vì thế, ban ngày, ở bộ tộc, ngoài những người được giao nhiệm vụ chăn dắt những đàn cừu, bò ra thì còn lại chỉ toàn phụ nữ và trẻ em. Và họ thường dành thời gian dệt vải, lượm hoa quả và trồng trọt. Hana, cho dù là công chúa, cũng tham gia như mọi người. Và cô cùng ba người em của mình đang buộc những giỏ hoa quả và bắp họ thu lượm được lên lưng con Rapidash của họ. Ở bộ tộc, chỉ những người quan trọng hoặc những chiến binh mạnh nhất mới được phép cưỡi Rapidash. Và con Rapidash đó có lẽ của mẹ cô. Hai cô em nhỏ nhất của cô đã trèo lên trước và ngồi gọn lại. hari ngồi trước.

"Chị không lên ngựa à?" Hari hỏi. Nhưng Hana cười

"mấy đứa về trước đi. Chị đi giúp mọi người bên kia một chút. Chị sẽ đi cùng họ về sau." Cô nói, chỉ về phía đồng ngô nhỏ phía bên kia.

"Vâng! Gặp chị ở nhà sau nhé. Em sẽ bảo mẹ chuẩn bị bữa tối." Hari cười đáp lại và đánh ngựa đưa butter và Lulu đi. Họ hướng về phía ngôi làng. Bây giờ đang là mùa xuân và có lẽ, chỉ một hai hôm nữa, những chiếc lều lớn nhỏ kia sẽ được dỡ đi và họ sẽ lại tiếp tục cuộc hành trình hướng về đền thờ của tộc ở phía bắc. Cuộc sống của họ là vậy mà. Hana vác chiếc giỏ nhỏ lên, tung tăng đi về phía cánh đồng phía xa. Cô vừa đi, vừa hát, vừa thực hiện lại thử vài động tác trong bài múa truyền thống mà sớm thôi, cô sẽ phải thực hiện. Giọng hát cô trong trẻo khiến mọi người ở gần đó thấy đỡ mệt. Một vài người nghỉ tay, chào cô, một số vừa làm, vừa hát cùng cô công chúa khiến cho buổi làm việc của họ bớt mệt mỏi đi phần nào. Họ tiếp tục công việc của mình, quên đi những mệt mỏi của một ngày làm việc dài đằng đẵng để lại. Mặt trời đang dần khuất sau những dãy núi phía xa, để lại một vệt sáng trải dài, rộng khắp đường chân trời. Bóng những người thợ săn trở về cùng những chiến tích của họ đã xuất hiện, in trên nền trời chiều. Hana có thể nhận ra cha và những người khác đang cưỡi những chiến mã lực lưỡng của họ, xuất hiện phía xa nơi thảm cỏ trải mênh mông. Rồi bóng họ lớn dần, lớn dần cho tới khi những chú ngựa chạy băng qua cánh đồng, trên con đường dẫn vào làng của họ. Mọi người hò reo, chào mừng những chiến binh trở về từ cuộc đi săn thắng lợi. Hana cũng chợt thấy vui. Chuyến đi săn thành công nghĩa là họ sẽ lại có một đêm hội nữa, ăn mừng chiến thắng. Cuộc sống của họ chỉ đơn giản có vậy là hạnh phúc rồi. Hana quyết định sẽ thu lượm nốt trong khi mọi người đang chào đón những chiến binh trở về. Những người phụ nữ khác đang giúp họ dỡ những con thú họ săn được xuống và xẻ chúng, đem về làng. Còn cô, cô sợ máu. Nên có lẽ việc cô có thể làm tốt nhất lúc này là làm nốt công việc của mọi người. Cô quay lại…chợt Hana có cảm giác như có người đang nhìn mình. Cô quay lại và thấy có một chàng trai ở đó.

"Ơ…" Cô gái khá ngạc nhiên khi cậu ta vẫn chỉ cặm cụi ở một góc, hái những trái cây xung quanh và cho vào một cái giỏ. Cậu ta khá vụng. nhưng đó lại là chuyện khác. Thường thì giờ này các chàng trai trong bộ tộc giờ này đang phải đưa những đàn cừu về chuồng hay giúp mọi người đưa những thứ mà các chiến binh săn được về kho rồi chứ. Sao lại có một chàng trai ở đây. Và cậu ta lại đang làm việc mà những người phụ nữ của bộ tộc làm, thu lượm hoa quả. Đối với Hana, đó thực sự rất kì lạ. Cô đã từng nghe cha kể về việc có một người không qua nổi bài kiểm tra theo thông lệ của bộ tộc và không được công nhận. Chả nhẽ là cậu ta sao? Cậu ta đang thu lượm hoa quả, và làm nó khá ẩu và vụng. Và nhìn cậu ta cũng chỉ tầm tuổi của cô, chắc hơn một tuổi, nhưng lại khá gầy gò và trông có vẻ ốm yếu. Cậu ta nhận ra sự có mặt của Hana, nhưng lại im lặng, không nói gì và cứ lẳng lặng như vậy. Chợt, cô gái trẻ ngồi xuống bên cạnh, lượm giúp cậu và cho vào chiếc giỏ nhỏ của mình. Bắt gặp một cái lườm đầy hoài nghi của chàng trai ốm yếu bên cạnh, Hana chỉ cười.

"Cậu làm vụng thế này thì bao giờ mới xong. Để tôi giúp cho." Hana nói, nụ cười vẫn giữ trên môi. Trong phút chốc, cô thấy một chút an ủi trong tiếng thở dài của chàng trai lạ.

"Công chúa không cần thương hại tôi đâu. Đây là những gì tôi xứng đáng nhận rồi…" Cậu ta nói, thở dài "Một kẻ yếu đuối như tôi thì chỉ xứng đáng có vậy thôi. Công chúa nên đi đi trước khi đám bạn tôi nhìn thấy. CHúng sẽ cười nhạo đó…"

"Có gì đâu chứ. Nếu giúp đỡ mọi người mà cũng bị cười nhạo thì…" Hana cười an ủi.

"Không. Bọn họ sẽ nói một kẻ yếu đuối không được công nhận như tôi…công chúa hãy đi đi. Tôi không xứng nhận được sự giúp đỡ từ người." Cậu ta nói như không muốn sự giúp đỡ của Hana vậy. Nhưng cô vẫn ngồi bên cạnh, giúp cậu làm nốt công việc của mình và xách luôn giỏ đựng của cậu lẫn của mình lên, cười, đứng dậy.

"Thực ra tôi tin rằng cậu không phù hợp với công việc săn bắn hay chăn dắt đâu."

"Đến công chúa cũng nghĩ tôi yếu đuối ư?" Cậu ta chợt gục mặt xuống, buồn bã.

"À không. Không hề. Tôi nghĩ cậu rất giỏi." Hana chợt nói "Cậu làm khá vụng, nhưng bù lại rất nhanh và đúng kĩ thuật đấy chứ. Đến tôi cũng không theo kịp nữa mà. Nếu cậu luyện tập thêm thì sẽ giỏi ngay thôi." Cô chợt cúi xuống, cười với cậu ta "Còn việc cậu bị mọi người từ chối và không được nhận vào đội săn bắn với bố tôi, đó cũng chẳng phải chuyện gì to tát đâu. Ông ấy nói cậu khá yếu ớt nên không thể hợp với công việc săn bắn. chứ bố tôi khen cậu rất thông minh và nhanh nhẹn. Nên ông nghĩ cậu sẽ giúp mọi người trồng trọt và thu hoạch tốt hơn là săn bắn."

Một chút hi vọng tưởng như đã tắt trên khuôn mặt u sầu của chàng trai ốm yếu ấy chợt quay lại, cậu ta ngước lên, nhìn Hana một hồi lâu. Chợt…

"Ôi tôi xin lỗi." Cậu vội quay đi khi thấy vẻ mặt đỏ bừng của Hana khi có người nhìn chằm chằm một hồi lâu. Rồi, cậu lí nhí.

"Cảm ơn công chúa đã khen."

Nói rồi, cậu lấy cái giỏ của mình và lấy cả giỏ của Hana, đeo lên lưng.

"Để tôi giúp người." Cậu ta nói, nhanh nhẹn. Và chỉ thoảng chốc, cậu ta đã ra khỏi chỗ mấy bụi cây và tới được con đường dẫn về làng. Quả thực cậu ra rất nhanh nhẹn.

"Nè! Khoan đã." Hana chợt gọi với theo. Chàng trai kia cũng vưa tới con đường mòn dẫn về làng, quay người lại khi nghe tiếng gọi trong trẻo của cô.

"Lần sau cứ gọi là Hana là được rồi. Cậu cũng chỉ tầm tuổi tôi thôi mà. ĐỪng xưng hô trang trọng thế." Cô nói với theo "Mà tên cậu là gì ấy nhỉ?"

"Roga!" Cậu ta cười tươi, trả lời một cách ngắn gọn và rõ ràng. Và điệu cười ấy chợt vui vẻ như mang lại hi vọng cho chính chàng trai tội nghiệp yếu ớt ấy.

"Tạm biệt nhé Roga! Hẹn gặp lại!" Hana vẫy tay theo chào cho tới khi bóng dáng chàng trai ấy biến mất vào trong làng. Lúc ấy, cô cũng thu dọn lại và đi bộ về làng. Con đường không quá dài sau một ngày làm việc mệt mỏi. Nhưng cô công chúa nhỏ chở thấy vui. Cô vừa mang lại hi vọng cho một chàng trai yếu ớt không được công nhận, một người mà theo cô nhớ, sẽ thường bị coi thường và kì thị. Nhưng hôm nay, cô đã thấy một niềm vui trên nụ cười của cậu ấy. Có lẽ nó là một điều tốt lành khác mà cô mang lại cho mọi người chăng. Cô cũng không biết nữa. Quãng đường còn lại chợt trở nên vui vẻ. Cô vừa đi, vừa theo những điệu múa mà cô nhớ và hát. Tiếng hát trong trẻo vẫn ngân vang tới tận chân trời…

3.

Tối hôm đó, một lễ hội nhỏ được tổ chức nhằm ăn mừng một ngày làm việc bội thu của bộ tộc. Một ngọn lửa lớn được đốt lên, thịt được nướng lên, mọi người nhảy múa, ca hát. Một đêm hội rất vui. Hana cùng ba người em của mình cũng tham gia. Họ cùng những cô gái khác hát những bài hát truyền thống của bộ tộc. Rồi những điệu múa truyền thống cùng tiếng kèn, tiếng trống và tiếng đàn. Mọi thứ thực sự rất vui với họ. Nhưng có một người đã không có ở đó. Roga, cậu ta không xuất hiện. Hana chợt nhận ra điều đó. Cô gái đã thực sự mong cậu bạn mới ấy của mình đến tham gia cùng mọi người. Nhưng có lẽ cậu có muốn cũng không dám. Một thoáng buồn. Hana chợt thấy rằng việc không công nhận một người chợt trở nên quá hà khắc. Nhưng cô nhanh chóng bị kéo ra khỏi những suy tư ấy khi những chàng trai đến mời cô tham gia cùng họ. HỌ lại tiếp tục cuộc vui đêm ấy mà chẳng ai bận tâm đến một chàng trai yếu đuối không xuất hiện. Trong khi ấy, ở bên ngoài ngôi làng, gần một vách núi treo leo cách đó không xa, một bóng người bé nhỏ đang thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện giữa những khe đá lởm chởm.

"ArgH! Ha!" Roga đang cố hết sức, dùng đôi tay mảnh khảnh và gầy gò của mình, bám chắc vào từng viên đá nhô ra, cố gắng trèo lên vách núi bằng tay không. Đá cào vào xất xát hết cả hai tay, máu ứa ra nhưng cậu vãn leo lên. TỪng bước, từng bước, cậu chạm tới một tảng đá lớn. Bên trên là một cái hang nhỏ có miệng hơi nhô ra, và Roga bám vào đó. Một cái đánh đu có phần liều lĩnh và cậu trèo tót lên. Bên trong tối om. Roga lại không mang theo đuốc. Nhưng có một thứ gì đó sáng lên bên trên cổ cậu, sau lớp áo vảo mỏng manh không đủ che cho cậu khỏi cái lạnh buốt của hang đá ấy. Cái hang nông, và bên trong là ngõ cụt, chẳng có gì cả. Bất chợt, một đám Zubat bay ra khiến Roga bất ngờ, loạng choạng lùi lại và suýt ngã. Nhưng cậu ta đã lấy lại thăng bằng và tiến vào trong, cẩn trọng từng bước. Càng vào sâu, viên đá trên cổ cậu càng sáng hơn, soi đường cho cậu. Cậu ta nhìn quanh, không có ai cả. Đến lúc ấy, cậu mới lấy viên đá ra, đặt nó lên một tảng đá lớn, bằng phẳng. Đó là một viên đá được tạc lại khá kĩ, nó là phần thân trên của một sinh vật hình người, đầu chó và nó có tới ba cái đầu, dánh đứng thẳng. Nó đang sáng. Roga quỳ xuống, chắp tay vái.

"Hỡi khuyển thần địa ngục. Xin ngài hãy cho con biết…" Cậu cầu khẩn "Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với bộ tộc con?"

Một làn khói đỏ rực chợt bao bọc lấy bức tượng. Roga đã sợ hãi, muốn bỏ chạy. Nhưng nó đã bao quanh cậu. Rồi những hình ảnh máu me cứ thế xuất hiện cùng tiếng gầm giận giữ của khuyển thần cổ đại

"HUYẾT NGUYỆT! CÔNG CHÚA HOA! DIỆT VONG! BẢO VỆ!"

Chúng quá đáng sợ trước mắt cậu. Roga hãi hùng, vùng lên chạy nhưng cậu đụng ngay một tảng đá ở trên trần, nó vỡ ra còn cậu ngã lăn ra đất, bất tỉnh.

Đó là một giấc mơ dài và kì lạ. Roga mơ màng, gần như không thấy rõ được điều gì cả. Nhưng khi cậu tỉnh dậy, cậu chợt thấy mọi thứ thật sáng. Hình như trời sáng luôn rồi ấy. Nhưng không phải, đó là ánh lửa.

"Ngôi làng…" Roga chợt nhớ lại những gì cậu thấy. Cậu ta bật dậy, chạy nhanh ra phía vách đá, nhìn xuống. Một cảnh tượng hãi hùng diễn ra ngay bên dưới khi những tên kị sĩ mặc những bộ giáp đen và cưỡi những con chiến mã màu đen, phun lửa đang càn quét qua ngôi làng của cậu. Và tiếng người kêu cứu, gào thét trong biển lửa vang vọng cả thảo nguyên đang như được đốt sáng bởi ngọn lửa đang lan rất nhanh. Roga có thể nhìn thấy những chiến binh của bộ tộc đang cầm giáo, mác của họ, chống cự lại đội quân mắc giáp. Nhưng vô dụng. CHúng càn quét qua họ, lao thẳng vào trong làng, tàn phá, đốt rụi mọi thứ. Roga nhìn rõ cả kho lương thực, nơi cất giữ biết bao thức ăn dự trữ của cả bộ tộc đang bốc cháy, mọi người đang cố gắng lấy nước từ con suối gần đó và tìm cách dập lửa. Cậu đã quá sợ hãi. Nhưng, dường như, cậu nghe có một tiếng kêu cứu, rất rõ. Nó rõ hơn bất kì âm thanh hãi hùng nào mà cậu nghe được và vang bên tai cậu. Trong một thoáng, dường như sự sợ hãi và hèn nhát của Roga bị nén lại. Cậu lao vụt xuống vách đá, đá cào vào lòng bàn chân đến xước hết, máu ứa ra. Nhưng cậu nhanh chóng chạm xuống nền cỏ của thảo nguyên bên dưới. Roga thấy một đám kị sĩ giáp đen đang cưỡi nhưng con thú của chúng, có lẽ là lũ Houndoom cỡ lớn, rất lớn ấy chứ, chạy băng qua và đuổi theo sau là một nhóm chiến binh của bột ộc cưỡi những con Sawbuck to khỏe nhất, đuổi theo.Đi đầu nhóm thứ hai là cha của Hana, một người đàn ông to lớn với khuôn mặt dữ giằn và một hình vẽ màu đỏ chạy dọc qua mắt trái, xuống dưới. Tay ông cầm chắc ngọn giáo và đang cố đuổi theo. Roga lấy tay đặt lên ngực, đang cố trấn tĩnh lại mình. Chợt, cậu chạm phải bức tượng vị thần khuyển mà cậu không nhớ là mình đã mang theo lúc nào, ở ngay trên ngực. Một động lực kì lạ lại xuất hiện và Roga lấy hết sức với đôi chân trần ứa máu của mình, chạy theo những chiến binh với đàn thú cưỡi của họ. Đáng nhẽ cậu đã có thể chạy về làng và tìm một nơi an toàn để trốn, như thường lệ. Nhưng lần này khác. Có một thứ gì đó đang thôi thúc cậu đuổi theo họ.

Ánh lửa vẫn lan và tới khi mặt trời đã bắt đầu ló rạng phía chân trời, nó mới được dập tắt. Đám kị sĩ kì lạ kia đã biến mất cùng làn khói đen đặc và sự sợ hãi đang bao trùm lấy ngôi làng. Tất cả những gì họ có, họ cố gắng gây dựng giờ chỉ còn lại tro bụi. Nó như một cơn ác mộng với người dân của bộ tộc vậy. Tiếng khóc, tiếng than bao trùm lấy ngôi làng cùng làn khói đen đặc và những gì còn sót lại của cuộc tấn công. Thương vong là không hề nhỏ. Một nhóm những chàng trai đang giúp mọi người tìm kiếm thêm những người sống sót bị kẹt lại đâu đó trong những căn lều đã đổ sụp. Nhưng có những người chưa quay lại. Ở phía chân trời, một nhóm dũng sĩ của bộ tộc đã quay lại. Nhưng gần như chẳng còn ai lành lặn. Cha của Hana, dũng sĩ mạnh nhất đi trước, dắt theo con Sawbuck vẫn còn lành lặn của mình, bên trên là hai người trợ thủ thân cạn của ông, họ bị thương khá nặng. Theo sau, những người còn lại, người thì bị thương nhẹ, có người nặng hơn thì được đưa lên lưng của những con Sawbuck còn đủ sức bước đi. Số người về chỉ bằng chưa đến một nửa số đi và dám Sawbuck chỉ còn được một ít. Đa số đã bị bỏ lại trên chiến trường hoặc đã chết trên đường quay lại rồi. Họ như mốt nhóm bại quân trở về từ sau thất bại vậy. Gương mặt ai cũng vậy, cùng một nét tuyệt vọng như vậy.Họ được mọi người giúp đưa những người bị thương vào những căn lều còn đứng được để cứu chữa. Nhưng thảo dược và thức ăn cũng gần như cạn sau cuộc tấn công rồi. Một vài người đã khóc, tuyệt vọng, không biết giờ họ sẽ sống sao đây khi chỉ mới hôm qua, họ còn vui vẻ làm việc và cuộc sống đã từng thật yên bình biết bao. Trong căn lều lướn nhất dành cho trưởng tộc, một người phụ nữ đã chờ sẵn. Cha của Hana, Dojou bước vào và một người phụ nữ mặc một bộ đồ thêu trang trí hoa văn cầu kì đang ngồi chờ ông sẵn. Đám hầu nữ bên cạnh bước lùi dần ra và biến mất sau tấm rèm, một sự trang nghiêm hiện hữu. Dojou quỳ xuống, vẻ mặt hối lỗi.

"Anh xin lỗi, Mizumi. Bọn anh thất bại rồi." Dojou cúi đấu, nói.

"Anh không cần phải xin lỗi đâu." Nữ Trưởng tộc Mizumi nói, điềm tĩnh và nhẹ nhàng

"Nhưng…anh biết lão quốc vương đó. Hắn là quốc vương của Hắc quốc, lão ta là Wondo. Lão chính là người gây ra chuyện này. Bọn chúng đã cướ Hana đi rồi. Anh nghĩ là chúng sẽ thực hiện nghi lễ hắc ám của chúng để chiếm lấy con bé. Chúng ta phải cứu nó ngay trước khi…"

"Không…chúng ta đã mất quá nhiều rồi…" Mizumi chợt nói, vẻ buồn bã. Nãy giờ bà chỉ quay mặt vào bức vách, nhìn lên bức tranh thêu mà nói "Chúng ta không thể mạo hiểm được thêm nữa…"

"Nhưng con bé là tương lai của cả tộc chúng ta! Nếu nó…" Dojou phản đối. Nhưng mizumi chợt quay lại, lớn tiếng, giọng nói bị lạc đi dưới hai hàng nước mắt.

"Vậy chúng ta phải làm sao nữa?! Đưa tất cả mọi người vào nguy hiểm và hi sinh mọi thứ vì Hana sao. CHúng ta không thể hi sinh thêm bất kì ai nữa. Không có Hana, nghi thức vẫn có thể tiếp tục với Hari, rồi butter, rồi Lulu. Chúng ta vẫn còn có thể lựa chọn mà. Hãy coi như con bé chưa từng tồn tại và tiếp tục cuộc sống này đi!"

Tiếng cãi nhau bên trong thực sự đã khiến những cô hầu bên ngoài sợ hãi. Họ đã lui ra xa căn lều của trưởng tộc. Nhưng chợt, có tiếng xôn xao phía bên kia, nơi những người bị thương trở về cùng Dojou. Và một bóng người mảnh khảnh, ốm yếu, máu vẫn còn ướt đang chống lạng, lao tới, băng qua nhóm người và lao vào trong, đúng lúc Mizumi đang nói. Và sự bất ngờ cùng một chút bất kính ấy đã khiến bà im lặng, lau vội nước mắt. Sự giận dữ và có gì đó điên cuồng trong ánh mắt của Roga lúc ấy. Cậu đứng ngay sau lưng Dojou, chống một cây nạng và phía sau là ánh mặt đầy bất ngờ và phẫn nộ của mọi người. Đám trai làng đang bàn tán về cậu ta khi thấy cậu ta trở về cùng với Dojou, giờ lại được mồi thêm chuyện để nói khi thấy Roga, một kẻ không được công nhận trong đám trai tộc, lao vào trong lều, không nể bất kì ai, kể cả tộc trưởng của họ. Mấy người hầu đã định lao vào lôi cậu ra nhưng Dojou chợt ra lệnh cho họ lùi lại. Mọi người lúc ấy đành lùi ra xa, chỉ giám ngó vào bên trong từ ngoài lều, tò mò. Tiếng bàn tán xôn xao khi thấy Roga xuất hiện. Và hơn hết, họ đang bàn tán về cái chân trái của cậu. Nó đã bị cắt cụt đến quá đầu gối và những vết thương từ trận chiến vẫn còn chưa lành của cậu. Một kẻ không được công nhận sức mạnh vừa trở về từ một trận chiến sao, và còn bị thương nặng nữa chứ. Không thể nào. Nhưng dường như, những cơn đau cắt vào da thịt chàng trai cùng nỗi đau từ cái chân bị mất ấy không là gì cả. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm trưởng tộc một hồi lâu, những lời của bà vẫn còn văng vẳng bên tai, sự thất vọng và tức giận đang kìm nén cùng lúc và thứ duy nhất giữ chúng lại bấy giờ có lẽ chỉ là vì cậu ngại phải nói ra những gì cậu muốn thôi.

"Ta có thể thấy con đang có rất nhiều điều muốn nói ra…" Mizumi chợt mở lời "Nhưng hãy giữ chúng lại đi…ta biết đó là một quyết định khó khăn, nhưng ta không thể liều lĩnh đưa mọi người vào nguy hiểm được nữa. Xin con hãy hiểu cho…" bà chợt cúi đầy, quỳ lạy cậu như một lời xin lỗi, một lời xin lỗi của người đứng đầu tộc với một kẻ được coi là bỏ đi của bộ tộc. Và nó khiến mọi người bất ngờ. Họ không thể tin được điều đó. Nhưng nó đang diễn ra và họ buộc phải tin đó là thật. Mizumi nhẹ nhàng ngồi dậy, cố gắng giữ lấy bình tĩnh vì giờ, bà đang nói với tư cách một tộc trưởng.

"Ngoài kia, vẫn còn những gia đình khác, vẫn còn những người sẽ không bao giờ có thể gặp lại người thân được nữa. Những người còn lại đây là tất cả những gì ta có và tất cả những gì chúng ta còn lại. Con có lẽ không còn ai thân thích bên cạnh. Nhưng chúng ta thì có. Và nếu như thêm một ai trong số đó mất đi nữa, có lẽ nỗi đau ấy sẽ càng kéo dài thêm…Vì vậy…" mizumi hạ giọng, điềm đạm, nhưng nước mắt bà vẫn rơi lã chã lên chiếc váy thêu của bà "…đôi khi, chúng ta phải chấp nhận hi sinh một người để cứu lấy mọi người, chúng ta không thể mạo hiểm hi sinh tất cả mọi người được."

Một thoáng im lặng. Đám đông bên ngoài, nghe đâu đó có tiếng thút thít. Những hàng nước mắt chảy xuống những gương mặt đau khổ. Nhưng họ hiểu, họ biết và họ thông cảm cho chính trưởng tộc của họ. Họ biết rằng bà đã hi sinh quá nhiều, và bộ tộc sẽ mãi mất đi một ánh sáng với quyết định đó. Nhưng họ chấp nhận điều đó. Họ chấp nhận quyết định trưởng tộc.

"Dù ta biết, chúng ta đều biết rằng, ngoài kia, rất nhiều người cũng muốn cứu Hana. Con biết không? Tất cả mọi người ở đây đều yêu quý Hana. Nhưng chúng ta phải chấp nhận điều đó. CHúng ta cũng đau lòng lắm chứ…nhưng hãy nghe theo quyết định của trưởng tộc… được không?" Dojou chợt đưa tay lên xoa đầu Roga. Một phút im lặng trôi qua với họ như kéo dài cả năm vậy. Biết bao suy nghĩ rối bời trong mỗi người, bao nhiêu cảm xúc, sự đau đớn khi phải chấp nhận mất đi một điều tuyệt vời mãi mãi để cứu lấy những gì còn lại thật khó diễn tả. Nhưng họ đang phải chấp nhận lấy nó. Chợt, một giọng nói chững chạc mà hiếm ai nhận ra phá tan sự im lặng u sầu ấy.

"Vậy hãy để con đi một mình…" Roga chợt đề nghị. Cậu nhìn tộc trưởng, chờ đợi một cái gật đầu đồng ý, rồi liếc sang Dojou, chờ đợi một sự đồng tình. Nhưng không, cả hai người đều lắc đầu

"Không được…con cho dù có yếu ớt nhưng vẫn là một phần của chúng ta. Chúng ta không thể để con một mình lao vào nguy hiểm được…" mizumi nói, buồn bã

"Trận chiến đêm qua, con đã chứng tỏ cho ta thấy đủ rồi, Roga ạ. Con đã chiến đấu như một chiến binh của bộ tộc. Con đã làm đủ rồi. Và với thương tích của con và một chân con đã mất. Ta thực lòng không thể để con đi được…" Dojou nói, một chút trìu mến thân thương chợt hiện lên trong giọng nói của chiến binh vững vàng nhất bộ tộc.

"…" Roga chợt quay lưng đi "Con chẳng có anh em cũng như gia đình. HỌ đã chẳng còn công nhận con từ lâu rồi…có lẽ hi vọng cuối cùng còn lại giữ con lại với tộc là công chúa Hana thôi. Người đã cho con thấy ánh sáng của hi vọng và niềm vui…con sẽ không ngồi yên để người phải chịu đựng bóng tối đâu…" cậu bước về phía cửa lều, tập tễnh với cây nạng làm từ một cây thương gãy của mình

"Khoan đã Roga!" Dojou đứng vụt dậy "Con còn muốn chứng tỏ điều gì nữa? con làm đủ rồi mà"

"Con chứng tỏ đủ rồi. Nhưng con chưa hoàn thành công việc của mình đâu. Công chúa vẫn đang chờ con. Người đã gọi tên con rồi…" Cậu quay lưng về phía Dojou nói, một sự quả cảm khó tin xuất hiện trong từng lời nói "nếu người muốn cản con, có lẽ người phải chặt nốt cái chân lành còn lại của con đó…à không…phải chặt hết chân tay ấy chứ." Cậu chợt cười khẩy, giống như một Roga hèn nhát và yếu đuối chợt biến mất chỉ sau một đêm và đứng trước mọi người bây giờ là một người khác vậy. Một chiến binh với tinh thần thép và sự quả cảm đến kinh ngạc. Cậu bước len qua đám đông, đi về phía cuối làng, nơi những con Sawbuck được giữ. Và những gì cuối cùng còn lại mà mọi người thấy được là bóng dáng một chàng trai cưỡi trên lưng Sawbuck đang đi về phía ĐÔng, trên nền trời sáng trong của buổi sớm.

4.

Một vương quốc với những bức tường thành cao như những rặng núi khổng lồ, bao bọc bên ngoài cùng với một dòng sông sâu đen đặc bao quanh. Những cánh cổng khổng lồ với hào sâu, những tháp canh lớn và những đội binh lính tay cầm vũ khí, cưỡi ngựa tuần tra là những gì trấn giữ lấy lối vào của vương quốc ấy. bên trong, những tòa nhà được xây bằng đá, lợp mái ngói hoặc rơm san sát nhau. ĐƯờng đất. Một màu đen u ám bao trùm lên những căn nhà. Hoạt động buôn bán vẫn nhộn nhịp nhưng mọi thứ dường như luôn phải đi theo một quy củ hà khắc nào đó. Những đội binh lĩnh tuần tra trong bộ áo giáp đen, cưỡi những con thú tưởng như đến từ địa ngục với cái miệng màu đỏ máu và ngọn lửa ma mị của chúng. Dường như người dân ở đây ai cũng sợ một cái gì đó. Thi thoảng, có đánh nhau, một vài gã côn đồ, trộm cướp cố gắng kiếm miếng ăn ở cái đất nước này. Nhiều tên còn bị chém chết ngay giữa đường, xác chúng bị bỏ mặc ở đó cho tới tận lúc có người hốt đi hay để kệ, thối rữa ra coi như một thí dụ để đám trộm cướp phải sợ. Vì vậy, để kiếm cái miếng ăn bằng nghề trộm cắp ở cái đất nước hà khắc này thì không dễ đâu. Nhưng đó là lũ hạ lưu trộm cắp. phía xa, tận xa phía trong những bức tường thành ấy, trên một ngọn núi thấp, tròn, một tòa lâu đài lớn được đặt ở đó, và bên cạnh là một loạt những dinh thự nhỏ vây quanh như một quần thể dành cho dân thượng lưu vậy. Một quần thể hỗn độn và không theo trật tự. Ở đó, quý tộc, quan lại của đất nước ấy tụ họp. Và tất nhiên, trong tòa lâu đài là đức vua của Hắc quốc, Wondo. Lão ta sở hữu một đội ngũ hàng trăm hầu nữ, người giúp việc và cũng phải bằng số dân của cả một làng ấy chứ. Hắn sở hữu cái vương quốc này và đám quan lại kia như những cái xúc tu mà hắn là cái đầu cảu con bạch tuộc khổng lồ đang bao trùm lấy vương quốc này. Hắn có bảy cô vợ, từ lớn tới bé và sắp tới, có lẽ sẽ là tám. Một thông cáo đã được lan rộng đến toàn quốc rằng vào ngày trăng rằm sắp tới, một hôn lễ sẽ được cử hành giữa lão Wondo, đức vua của Hắc quốc và công chúa của bộ tộc hoa. Thực ra người dân và những nhà buôn ghé lại ở vương quốc này cũng đã biết từ trước rồi, khi mà đội quân thiện chiến nhất của lão, đi đầu là gã đầy tớ trung thành của lão, Willum, trở về sau một trận chiến với chiến lợi phẩm là cô công chúa nổi tiếng xinh đẹp của tộc hoa và một nữ hầu của nàng bị trói sau lưng ngựa. Một vài người tiếc thương cho cô gái, số khác thì lại thấy tuyệt vọng và sợ hãi trước sức mạnh kinh hoàng của đội quân mà lão sở hữu. Nhưng đa phần, họ đều đã dự đoán trước được điều gì sẽ xảy đến với Hana. Nghi thức trói buộc sẽ được thực hiện trong hôn lễ và mọi thứ sẽ an bài từ ấy. Chẳn còn đường chạy, chẳng còn hi vọng, chẳng còn gì cả. Mọi thứ lại rơi vào bóng tối sau khi đoàn người mang theo thông cáo của nhà vua đi qua khu chợ. Những gương mặt ủ rũ, buồn bã của mọi người cùng sự sợ sệt của những nhà buôn ghé qua vương quốc này với những chiếc xe chở hàng hóa cồng kềnh của họ.

Lúc ấy, bên ngoài những bức tường thành cao chót vót, lẫn trong đoàn người đang tiến vào cương quốc qua cánh cổng lớn được canh gác nghiêm ngặt phía trước có một chiếc xe chở lớn với hàng hóa là những kiện vải và một ít bông, sợi cũng như một ít bắp được cất phía sau. Chiếc xe thì lớn nhưng gian hàng của họ thì ít ỏi và dường như, chẳng có gì nhiều. chiếc xe kéo bởi một con Sawbuck lực lưỡng với cặp sừng được bao phủ bởi lá cây xanh mượt như một cành cây um tùm của mùa hạ vậy dù tiết trời mới chỉ là cuối xuân. Người đánh xe là một anh chàng cao lớn, vạm vỡ với bộ râu quai nón khá rậm, còn khá trẻ và khỏe mạnh. Zan, anh chàng lực lưỡng đánh chiếc xe chở đi chầm chậm theo đoàn người và xe đang vào thành. Theo sau anh ta là hai đứa nhỏ tuổi hơn. Hai anh em song sinh Lumen và Vlamen. Cả hai đều có quả đầu cắt trọc chỉ còn lại một ít tóc ở chỏm và đều nhỏ người như nhau. Nhưng bù lại, họ cũng rất khỏe và nhanh nhẹn. Và ở cuối xe, thu mình trong chiếc áo choàng với chiếc mũ liền che kín khuôn mặt, Roga đang ngồi đó, ôm một cây gậy, có lẽ dùng để chống cho cậu ta đỡ ngã và cái chân cụt đã được băng bó lại, gắn thêm một thanh gỗ ngắn vào làm thành một cái chân giả tạm thời. Vết thương đã được hai, ba ngày rồi và có vẻ như nó đã đỡ hơn nhờ thảo dược và băng bó. Nhưng cậu ta vẫn phải cực kì hạn chế đi lại bằng nó vì chỉ cần sơ xuất, vế thương có thể còn tệ hơn. Nên có lẽ cây gậy kia là cái nạng tạm thời cho tới khi cái chân giả có thể dùng được. Cả bốn người đánh chiếc xe chầm chậm tiến theo đoàn người vào thành. Zan chượt quay lại

"Sắp đến nơi rồi! Anh em chuẩn bị kĩ nhé. Và nhớ cẩn thận đấy." Anh ta dặn, rồi lại quay lên, tiếp tục ghìm Sawbuck lại. Con hươu có vẻ đang run bần bật. Có lẽ nó thấy sợ về cái nơi quái qủy phía trước mặt hoặc cũng có thể là sợ cái đám chó canh đang đứng trực chờ ở kia. Phía sau, Lumen và Vlamen đang có một cuộc trò chuyện nhỏ

"Ai mà ngờ đươc ba chúng ta lại không nghe trưởng tộc chứ. Bỏ tộc đi giải cứu công chúa Hana. Ha. Nghe như mấy câu chuyện thần thoại ấy." Vlamen cười, nhưng không giấu nổi nỗi no

"trái lời trưởng tộc và giải cứu công chúa là một chuyện. Nhưng đi theo tên Roga lại là chuyện khác." Lumen phản đối "Theo thằng Roga cứ như thể anh em mình thua nó ấy."

"Chứ chẳng phải anh không muốn thua nó nên mới đi à?" Vlamen xiên đểu

"Đâu phải! Anh chỉ muốn cứu công chúa rồi về thôi. Càng nhanh càng tốt. Chứ thế này mất mặt lắm."

Trong khi cuộc trah luận trong xe vẫn xôn xao, phía đuôi xe, Roga vẫn ngồi im lặng, ôm cây gậy, một tay để trong túi, nắm chặt một vật gì đó. Một chiếc khăn ư? Tại sao? Chợt, chiếc xe ngựa xóc lên một cái khi đi qua cái gờ ở trong cổng thành và Roga chợt bị kéo ra khỏi những dòng suy nghĩ và \anh em Lumen cũng ngừng bàn tán. Họ vừa đi qua cổng thành và chiếc xe Zan đánh đang chầm chậm tiến vào trong. Vương quốc của bóng tối, hắc quốc.

Ngọn gió đang đổi hướng. Hana cảm nhận thấy nó. Nơi đây thật tối tăm dù cô đang ở trong một căn phòng với những cửa sổ lớn. Một căn phòng trên tầng cao nhấy của tháp bên phải của tòa lâu đài với những tấm thảm nhiều máu, những tấm rèm đắt tiền, một bộ giường gỗ với đệm sang trọng và bộ bàn ghế của hoàng gia. Nhưng nơi đây chẳng khác nào một nơi giam lỏng với cô công chúa nhỏ vậy. Giống như một chú chim của bầu trời tự do bị giam cầm trong một chiếc lồng không lối thoát. Cánh cửa duy nhất dẫn vào căn phòng ấy được canh phòng nghiêm ngặt và ngay cảm Aola, cô hầu nữ bị bắt đi cùng hana cũng phải khó khăn lắm mới ra ngoài vậy. Aola già hơn Hana ba tuổi, nhưng vẫn còn rất trẻ. Cô luôn ở bên cạnh Hana từ lúc hai người bị bắt tới đây như một điểm tựa duy nhất giúp Hana đứng vững. Cô lo sợ rằng Hana sẽ suy sụp. Nhưng cô công chúa nhỏ vững vàng hơn cô nghĩ. Một nổi buồn não nề và sự tù đày bao trùm lấy căn phòng của hai người. Họ ở đây được mấy ngày rồi, họ cũng chẳng biết nữa. Nhưng cái lễ cưới ép buộc quái quỷ mà gã Wondo sắp đặt vẫn đang tiến tới gần họ, từng ngày. Có những lúc hai người chỉ còn biết ôm nhau mà khóc, khóc dòng tới mức họ lịm đi thôi. Aola lo lắng cho tương lai của hai người, rồi Hana sẽ ra sao. Nhưng Hana lại lo lắng cho bộ tộc của cô. Có những khi cô nghĩ họ đã bị tàn sát. Nhưng Aola luôn ở đó, động viên. Aola thường xuyên ra ngoài nghe ngón và kiếm thông tin từ lũ lính gác. Có một buổi, cô đi ra khá lâu rồi trở về với một miếng bánh mì nhỏ lấy được từ dưới nhà bếp của lâu đài. Đấy là một cung điện lớn. Và Aola chợt nói rằng họ không cô đơn. Bảy người vợ của nhà vua, bao gồm cả Hoàng hậu cũng đã từng trải qua quãng thời gian ác mộng, cô đơn của Hana. Và dường như, họ rất thông cảm với cô. Đồ ăn hàng ngày được mang tới và luôn luôn đi kèm theo một lời nhắn đến từ những người nấu chúng rằng cô phải luôn vững tâm, luôn có hi vọng. Thi thoảng, cô vợ nhỏ nhất thường trốn lên với hai chị em để trò chuyện với họ, giúp họ vượt qua quãng thời gian ấy. Cô ấy cũng chỉ hơn Hana có hai tuổi. và hoàn cảnh của cô còn tệ hơn Hana rất nhiều. Nhưng cô vẫn gượng cười, nói rằng họ phải giữ lấy hi vọng. Cô có kể lại cho họ về một cô gái cũng đã từng bị bắt tới đây nhưng rồi trốn thoát được như một cách gián tiếp đem lại hi vọng cho Hana. Aola và Hana cũng thấy đỡ hơn rất nhiều khi được mọi người xung quanh quan tâm tới vậy. Họ chợt nhận ra, ở cái vương quốc ác mộng và cô đơn ấy, họ không hề đơn độc. Vẫn có những người đứng bên họ. Thậm chí là cả hoàng hậu cũng đang muốn giúp họ. Hoàng hậu cũng phải cỡ gần bằng tuổi mẹ Hana rồi. Cô có thấy bà vài lần khi nhìn xuống qua khung cửa sổ của cái tháp giam giữ cô. Và có một lần, bà chợt nhìn lên rồi cười với cô, đặt một tay lên tim như muốn nhắn nhủ cô một điều gì đó. Lúc ấy, Hana chợt nhớ lại hình ảnh mẹ mình. Cô và Aola đã giữ lấy hi vọng suốt mấy ngày bị giam giữ, cho tới một ngày, Aola chợt trở về sau một chuyến đi cùng người vợ bé nhất của Wondo. Ngay khi vừa về, cô đóng nhanh cánh cửa lại, đảm bảo lũ lính canh bên ngoài sẽ không nghe thấy, rồi lao nhanh tới ôm Hana. Một phút bất ngờ của cô công chúa khi thấy người bạn cùng cảnh ngộ của mình đang khóc. Nhưng đó lại là giọt nước mắt cảu niềm vui khi Aola nửa cười nửa mếu như không biết phải nói gì. Sau một hồi lâu hai nguời ôm chặt lấy nhau, Aola mới buông ra.

"Chuyện gì thế chị Aola?" Hana cố trấn tĩnh, mím môi hỏi nhỏ.

"Hoàng hậu vừa gặp chị. Bà ấy bảo bà đã gặp được Zan rồi. Anh ấy là chiến binh của bọ tộc, chỉ đứng sau cha em thôi." Aola nói "Anh ấy dang ở đây, tại hắc quốc. Họ sẽ đưa em ra khỏi đây!"

Trong phút chốc, sự tuyệt vọng gần như bị xua tan và hai người lại ôm lấy nhau. Họ khóc lớn hơn, khóc vì họ đã tìm thấy hi vọng. Niềm vui chợt trở lại với cả hai. Hana chỉ muốn ôm Aola thật chặt khi nghe thấy tin ấy. Họ sẽ ra khỏi đây. Và cô không thể nào mường tượng được điều gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo với họ. Nhưng cô chợt nhớ lại gia đình của mình, bộ tộc của mình và mong muốn được gặp lại họ chợt như ngọn lửa bùng cháy dữ dội sau bao ngày bị sự giam cầm đè nén ở nơi đây.

"Zan còn mang theo ba người nữa. Vlamen, Lumen và một người nữa chị không rõ. Nhưng họ sẽ cứu em ngay đêm nay." Aola nói. Chợt, cô dừng lại, nghe ngóng. Có tiếng bước chân lên cầu thang. Cô ngay lập tức lau nước mắt cho Hana, kéo cô gái nằm xuống, quay lưng về phía cửa trước khi lui vào sau tấm mành của chiếc giường phía bên kia. Hana giả vờ ngủ còn Aola im lặng, chờ đợi. Gã canh cửa mở cánh cửa gỗ keeo lẹt kẹt và một gã to lớn bước vào. Hắn khá béo và cao lớn với chiếc áo bào bằng lụa đỏ và môt bộ quần áo xa xỉ chỉ dành cho vua chúa cùng chiếc vương miện có lẽ chẳng bao giờ được tháo ra. ĐÓ là Wondo, hắc vương của Hắc quốc hay còn được biết đến như tên bạo chúa của vùng đất này.Hắn tiến lại gần chiếc giường, từng bước nặng nề. Qua tấm mành, Aola nhìn lão chằm chằm, ánh mắt dò xét như thường thấy. Lão dừng lại bên chiếc giường, nơi Hana đang nằm và đứng đó một hồi.

"Nàng không phải vờ ngủ để tránh mặt ta đâu." GIọng hắn cố ra vẻ ngọt như đường nhưng nó vẫn khó nghe và nhức tai đến khó chịu "Dù sao sớm muộn nàng cũng là của ta thôi. Vì vậy có tránh mặt cũng vậy cả à. Haha!"

KHông có phản ứng gì. Hana vẫn nằm im, không nhúc nhích và cô thực sự khiến lão bực mình.. Hắn vẫn tiếp tục cái giọng điệu ngọt như đường ấy dù nó có pha lẫn sự bực tức như cốc nước lọc đổ cả túi bột ngọt rồi khuấy lên vậy.

"Tối nay ta sẽ tổ chức một buổi dạ hội để thông báo về hôn nhân của chúng ta. Vì vậy ta muốn nàng và cô hầu của nàng có mặt đầy đủ. Bất cứ lý do vắng mặt nào sẽ đều không được chấp nhận." Hắn nói, mời như ra lệnh rồi quay đi, bước về phía cửa "Và ta cũng có thể dùng tới binh lính để bắt nàng đi nếu cần." hắn nói thêm trước khi bước ra và cánh cửa gỗ đóng sầm lại. Lúc ấy, Hana mới ngồi dậy và Aola bươc ra.,

" 'Hôn nhân của chúng ta'. ỌE! Nghe phát ớn." Hana làm vẻ buồn nôn và đùa cợt. Trong phút chốc, Aola chợt thấy niềm vui trở lại trên nụ cười và gương mặt cô gái trẻ

"Chúng ta sẽ biến khỏi cái chốn quỷ quái này trước cả khi hắn kịp nhận ra phải không? CHị Aola?" Hana quay lên, cười

"Phải rồi." Aola gật đầu đồng tình.

Buổi tốm hôm đó, kinh đô của Hắc quốc được thắp sáng bởi ánh đuốc và đèn. Cung điện được trang hoàng lộng lẫy để chuẩn bị cho buổi tiệc mà Wondo đã chờ đợi từ lâu. Mọi thứ được chuẩn bị rất hoàn hảo, kẻ hầu người hạ ra vào nườm nượp. Khách mời cũng đã tới đông đủ. Mọi thứ đã thật hoàn hảo cho tới khi, đám lính canh cửa của tòa tháp lao vào, hốt hoảng thông báo với lão ta rằng cô dâu tương lai của lão đã trốn thoát. Lão Wondo đã nổi điên trong khi khách mời của lão thì lơ ngơ chẳng hiểu gì cả. Lão ta điên cuồng lao lên từng bậc cầu thang tối tăm của tòa tháp, lao vào đạp cánh cửa gỗ. Căn phòng trống không và hai tên lính canh cửa đã bất tỉnh từ lâu. Hắn nổi điên lên, tức giận, rút ngay thanh kiếm của tên lính đi cùng mình và chém chết cả hai tên lính canh cửa mà chẳng cần chúng tỉnh dậy nữa. Rồi quân lính được huy động. Cả lâu đai từ đang nhộn nhịp chuẩn bị cho buổi tiệc bỗng chốc hỗn loạn khi binh lính kéo về rầm rập. Lão Wondo và Willu, cận vệ của lão chỉ huy đầu và chúng cưỡi những con chiến mã khỏe nhất của mình, dẫn đầu đội binh lính truy tìm.

Trong khi ấy, ở một lỗi mòn nhỏ, len lỏi giữa những căn nhà đá, những con phố bẩn thỉu và đen tối của Hắc quốc. Zan và Lumen đang đi đầu nhóm sáu người trong khi Aola và Hana đang đi sau cùng. Họ cố gắng nhẹ nhàng và im lặng nhất có thể để có thể lách qua những con hẻm nhỏ xíu ấy, hướng về lối thoát mà họ vạch sẵn. Rất nhiều những cảm xúc vui buồn lẫn lộn đang đưuọc hai cô gái trẻ giữ kín trong lòng, bao điều muốn nói đều đang được kìm nén để có thể thoát ra khỏi cái địa ngục này. Trời tối đen như mực ở hắc quốc và ánh đèn hắt ra qua những khe nứt trên vách của những căn nhà là thứ duy nhất soi đường cho họ. Zan cầm một cây đèn bão, ánh sáng mập mờ. Nhưng dường như anh ta đã thuộc lòng những con đường này rồi dù chỉ mới tới đất nước này từ hôm qua. HỌ đã thực sự bất ngờ trước đề nghị của hoàng hậu khi mà bà muốn giúp những cô gái xấu số thoát khỏi móng vuốt lão Wondo ấy. Nhưng bà không hề nói dối. và nhờ bà mà giờ, họ đã thoát ra được khỏi lâu đài và đang tìm đường ra khỏi thành, thoát khỏi cái địa ngục này. Vlamen đang dùng sự nhanh nhẹn với thân hình nhỏ nhắn của mình, leo trèo trên những nóc nhà, nhẹ nhàng và nhanh như một chú sóc, thăm dò, thám thính với cây dung kéo sẵn của mình. Cậu ta chợt dừng lại, vúi người thấ xuống ra ra hiệu cho mọi người nép đi. Họ trốn ra sau những thùng gỗ của một cửa hàng hoa quả, nấp vào trong bóng tối khi ánh đuốc sáng rực in rõ bóng những con thú cưỡi đen đặc của đám kị sĩ lão Wondo dẫn đầu chạy băng qua họ. Ánh lửa sáng in rõ khuôn mặt ác độc và tàn bạo của lão hắc vương chốn địa ngục ấy khi lão băng qua trên lưng một con Houndoom cỡ lớn. RỒi đoàn kị sĩ chạy qua, biến mất ở phía cuối con đường và ánh đuốc vần soi sáng cả một vùng sau đó. Lúc ấy, họ mới tiếp tục. Cả năm người chạy băng qua con đường đất trống, chạy vào một con hẻm khác. Một hàng rào trước mặt. Zan đỡ Hana trèo qua trước rồi đến Aola. Lumen với sự nhanh nhẹn của mình đã qua từ bao giờ và đang đứng chờ để đỡ mọi người bên trong. Vlamen ra hiệu mọi thứ bên trong an toàn\\. ĐÓ là khu chợ. Và giữa những cái nán dựng tạm, con Sawbuck cùng chiếc xe kéo đã chờ sẵn. Một bóng người tập tễnh bước ra với chiếc nạng chống xuống đất, thay cho cái chân bị cụt đang chờ họ…

5.

"Roga!" Hana kêu lên khe khẽ, chỉ đủ để họ nghe thấy vào lao tới, ôm lấy cậu bạn. Cô kìm lại tiếng kêu vui sướng ấy một thì cảm xúc phải được nén lại tới mười. Cậu bạn mới gặp của cô cũng mtooj tay ra, ôm lấy cô công chúa nhân hậu, người đã mang lại hi vọng cho cậu vào lòng. Zan cũng cười, ôm chặt lấy Aola. Họ đã an toàn ở đây, ít nhất là cho tới thời điểm hiện tại. Vlamen đã đổi ca với Lumen và Lumen đang canh gác. Và bên dưới, những cái ôm chặt đầy hạnh phúc và nụ cười hòa cùng nước mắt là những gì mà những chàng hiệp sĩ giải cứu công chúa nhận được.

Sao…sao cậu lại tới đây? Và chân cậu…?" Hana vừa khóc, vừa cười, hỏi trong hai hàng nước mắt. Roga cười tươi, đáp lại

"Đừng bận tâm mấy chuyện đó." Cậu trấn an "Quan trọng là mọi người đều an toàn cả và chúng ta ra khỏi đây thôi."

Trong khi ấy, phía bên kia, Aola cuối cùng cũng đã gặp lại Zan. Có nhiều chuyện mà Zan chưa kể cũng như Aola vẫn giữ tỏng lòng. ĐÓ là hai người là vợ chồng và Zan cũng có lý do riêng của mình để giúp Roga giải cứu Hana. Họ chỉ vừa gặp lại nhau và chàng chiến binh dũng mãnh ấy đã từng nghĩ sẽ không còn gặp lại được cô vợ của mình nữa cho tới khi hai người gặp lại nhau tại đây. Họ ôm nhau như thể cả trăm năm chưa gặp vậy

"Gặp lại anh em mừng quá. Em tưởng sẽ chẳng bao giờ nhìn thấy gương mặt của anh nữa chứ…" CÔ lí nhí nói

"DDnwgf nói thế chứ em yêu." Zan vỗ về người vợ trẻ của mình, an ủi

"Nhưng…sao cậu ấy lại ở đây…và sao họ lại thân nhau vậy?" Aola chợt thắc mắc khi nhìn thấy Hana và Roga. HỌ trông thực sự rất hạnh phúc và vui vẻ khi gặp nhau. Và Rogaa mà cô nhớ được là một thằng nhóc nhút nhát và yếu ớt chứ không phải một chiến binh với một cái chân cụt can đảm dám vào giữa vùng đất của địch để giải cứu công chúa của họ. Và cô cũng chẳng hề nhớ gì rằng Hana thân với Roga như thế.

"Có khuyển thần mới biết…" Zan cười "Nhưng chính cậu ta là người đã dựng lên kế hoạch đào thoát này mà."

Một thoáng ngạc nhiên vụt qua trên gương mặt Aola nhưng rồi, cô cũng cười."Mọi người an toàn được là em vui rồi. Giờ chúng ta ra khỏi đây thôi." Cô nói nhỏ

"Ừ. Đi thôi Anh em." Zan nói, ra hiệu cho hai anh em. Lumen vẫn đứng canh trong khi Vlamen nhảy xuống, chuẩn bị ngựa.

"Chúng ta đi nào." Roga kéo tay Hana, giúp cô lên xe. Chiếc xe chở hàng hóa đã được dỡ bớt xuống để lấy thêm chỗ trống và con Sawbuck cũng đã sẵn sàng cho cuộc đào thoát.

"Ê Lumen! ĐI thôi." Vlamen gọi ông anh, ngồi lên lưng Sawbuck trong khi Zan sẽ ngồi ghế sau với cây cung giương sẵn, sẵn sàng bảo vệ. Aola cũng đã ngồi yên vị. Nhưng Lumen vẫn chẳng có phản ứng gì.

"Nè tên lề mề! ĐI thôi!" Vlemen phát cáu với ông anh, nhặt một quả cam trong giỏ phía trong xe, ném về phía Lumen.

BỘP!

Lumen chợt nghiêng người, một cử chỉ chết chóc trước khi cậu ta ngửa từ từ, rồi ngã khỏi mãi nhá, rơi thẳng xuống đất với một mớ múi tên găm đấy trước ngực. Lumen chết thậm chí không để lại một tiếng kêu. Sự sợ hãi và hoảng loạn trên gương mặt Vlamen khi thấy người anh trai song sinh của mình rơi khỏi mái nhà. Cậu ta đã bị đóng đá khi nhìn thấy cảnh đó, và nỗi đau của người anh trai song sinh phải chịu chợt hiện hữu trong trâm trí của cậu ta.

"Lumen!" Zan kêu lên. Nhưng cậu ta đã chết rồi. Sự im lặng đến đáng sợ ấy bao trùm cho tới khi…

ẦM!

Đám lính ập vào và đi đầu là Willum. Hắn đã đnáh hơi được họ rồi,

"Chết tiệt! Vlamen! ĐI thôi!" Roga hét. Nhưng sự sợ hãi vần bao trùm lên Vlamen cho tới khi đám lính dấm lên xác của Lumen nằm dưới đất, tràn vào trong và chuẩn bị vây lấy họ. ĐÓ là khi Vlamen nhận thức lại được mục đích của họ khi đến đây ngay từ đầu.

"AAAAhhhh!" Cậu ta hét lên trước khi thúc con Sawbuck cực mạnh. Con hươu kêu lên, mãnh liệt và lao lên phía trước. Nó húc tung cánh cổng trước khu chợ và lao thẳng ra con đường lớn bên ngoài. Cổng thành cách đó không xa và tất cả phía trước là một đường thẳng. Sawbuck mở hết tốc lực, lao lên, băng qua đám thú cưỡi đen đặc của hắc quốc và lao về phía cánh cổng. Vlamen điên cuồng, thúc con hươu và nó cũng đang điền cuồng lao lên. Aola và Hana bám lấy nhau, giữ chặt vào thành xe và cố lấy thăng bằng. Trong khi đó, Zan liên tục bắn những mũi tên vào đám lính và kị sĩ phía sau. Rất nhiều tên ngã lăn ra đất, khiến đám đằng sau cũng bị vướng chân và ngã ra. Nhưng chúng chẳng thèm bận tâm. Chúng thậm chí dẫm qua cả xác đồng đội mình để lao lên, đuổi theo họ và dường như, chẳng có gì chặn được chúng

"Mọi người! Cánh cổng!" Aola hét lên, chỉ tay về phía trước. Cnahs cổng đang được hạ xuống và cầu treo bắc qua sông đang được nhấc lên. Con đường thoát của họ đang bị chặn. Nhưng Sawbuck mở hết tốc lực, lao qua. Đám lính chặn cổng bị nó hất văng. Con ngựa lao ra, băng qua cây cầu gỗ đang bị kéo qua quá nửa.

"YA!" Vlamen hét lên. Zan ôm chặt lấy Aola và Hana còn Roga bám vào thành xe. Chiếc xe kéo và con Sawbuck bay qua cầu, tiếp đất đến "RẦM" một tiếng, nghiêng hẳn sang một bên trước khi lấy lại thăng bằng. Sawbuck không dừng lại. Nó tiếp tục lao về phía hoang mạc phía trước. một đám kị binh với những con thú săn đen đặc, miệng khè ra lửa cũng nhảy ra và đang đuổi theo ngay sau họ. Aola kéo Hana vào sâu bên trong, về phía trước còn Zan lao ra phía sau. Một túi đựng những trái dừa bị anh rạch ra, những trái dừa cứng rơi xuống phía sau, trên đường đuổi của đám kị binh. Nhưng con quái vật màu đen bị vấp vào chúng và ngã lăn xuống, hất văng đám lính trên lưng xuống đất. Phía trước họ, hoang mạc mở rộng, tối tăm và hoang vắ đã bỏ lại đám lính và lũ chó săn. Nó chạy hết tốc lực. Họ không nhớ là họ đã chạy bao lâu nữa. Nhưng màn đêm cứ thế trải dài ra trước mắt họ, tưởng như vô hạn. Mọi thứ xung quanh thật hoang vắng và chỉ nhờ khả năng tìm đường dựa vào những ngôi sao mà họ băng qua hoang mạc. Sawwbuck kéo chiếc xe, không ngừng nghỉ, lao về phía khoảng không vô định của hoang mạc hoang vu ấy, băng qua màn đêm tối tăm như cuộc hành trình của họ vậy. Chợt, con hươu khụy xuống, hai chân trước gập xuống. Nó từ từ, trấn tĩnh lại, cố đứng dậy. Nhưng những bước chân khập kiễng báo hiệu những điều tồi tệ đang đến với nó.

"Sawbuck!" Vlamen vội vàng nhảy xuống. Nhưng cậu nhận ra ngay. Một mũi tên của tên lính đã găm vào chân trước của con hươu và nó gần như đã chạy suốt đêm với một cái chân bị thương như vậy. Máu vẫn đang chảy và nó đã mất quá nhiều máu suốt dọc đường rồi. Aola và Zan cũng xuống xem có chuyện gì trong khi Roga nhìn ra từ bên trong.

"Ôi không…" Aola như muốn khóc khi nhìn thấy vết thương của Sawbuck đang chảy máu và dáng vẻ loạng choạng yếu ớt của con hươu. Nó đứng không nổi nữa rồi.

"Chúng ta phải làm gì đó. Chúng ta phải băng bó vết thương." Vlamen vội vàng lấy một tấm khăn lau, cố gắng cầm máu. Nhưng vô dụng. Tấm khăn nhanh chóng ướp nhẹp và dính bê bết máu. Sawbuck đang khụy dần. Cậu rơm rớm, bất lực nhì con hươu đã đồng hành với họ gần như cả cuộc hành trình đang nằm xuống dần. Nó nằm xuống đất, thở nặng nhọc, mệt mỏi. Rồi một cái hất đấu. NÓ hất hất về phía xa xăm, phía bên kia hoang mạc, nơi thảo nguyên đang chờ họ. Nó như muốn họ tiếp tục cuộc hành trình. Rồi một cử chỉ như một ân huệ cuối cùng của nó khi nó cắn vào ống quần Vlamen và kéo cậu về phía trước. Vlamen đã đứng lặng. Chợt, cánh tay to lớn của Zan đặt lên vai cậu.

"Chúng ta phải đi thôi. Đám lính sẽ lần theo dấu máu của Sawbuck mà tìm ra chỗ này sớm thôi." Anh nói, bình tĩnh "Sawbuck đang muốn chúng ta tiếp tục cuộc hành trình này mà không có nó. Hãy coi như…đó là ân huệ cuối cùng mà chúng ta dành cho anh bạn này đi." Anh ngồi xuống, đặt một tay lên đầu con Sawbuck. Nó đang thở chậm dần, chậm dần. Rồi một khoảng khắc, nhịp thở của nó tan biến vào màn đêm đen đặc. Nó ra đi rồi. Vlamen tiếc nuối, buồn bã. Nhưng cậu biết họ sẽ phải tiếp tục. Hana đã xuống dưới và cô cũng đang phải kìm nén nước mắt khi thấy Sawbuck ngã xuống. Cô đứng bên cạnh Roga, bám vào tay cậu như đang cố tìm một người nào đó có thể an ủi mì vỗ vỗ vai cô, cố gắng xua đi sự buồn phiền ấy. Cậu đã cầm sẵn đuốc và đá đánh lửa. Họ sẽ tiếp tục.

Băng qua màn đêm, năm bóng người nhỏ nhoi cùng ánh sáng yếu ớt của ngọn đuốc trước gió mập mờ. Họ bước đi, băng qua màn đêm u ám và dày đặc, tiến về phía trước tưởng như xa vô cùng như cả cuộc hành trình này vậy. Đã vài lần Hana bị ngã. Cô yếu đi nhiều rồi, đứng không vững nữa. Nhưng nụ cười gượng vẫn luôn hiện hữu cùng một vài cử chỉ nhanh nhẹn nỗ lực để mọi người có thể yên tâm rằng cô vẫn ổn. Zan vẫn dần đầu cùng Vlamen, dựa vào những ngôi sao để tìm đường. Màn đêm đen đặc. Họ không thể nhớ rằng họ đã đi được bao lâu nữa. Tất cả những gì họ biết là tiếng sỏi lạo xạo dưới chân cùng những tiếng tru của bầy sói hoang mạc đang đi săn mồi đêm. Chuyện đi tưởng như vô hạn ấy cuối cùng cũng đến hồi kết. Cả nhóm dừng lại trước một hẻm núi sâu hút và tối tăm.. Có tiếng chó sói hú. Aola đang run sợ, nép vào Zan. Chợt Hana bước lên, gương mặt cô bừng tỉnh, sáng lên dưới ánh đuốc và niềm vui chượt vụt đến như làn gió lùa qua mái tóc cô vậy

"em ngửi thấy rồi. Thảo nguyên. Thảo nguyên ở phía bên kia." Cô vui mừng, nói.

"Vậy sao. Tuyệt quá!" Aola cũng bớt sợ, tỏ vẻ vui mừng đồng tình. Mọi người có thể thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Chợt, có tiếng động phía sau.

"KHỉ thật!" Vlamen quay lại "Lũ kị binh đuổi tới rồi." cậu nói, nhìn về phía sau. Xa xa, họ có thể thấy ánh đuối lập lòa cũng những đốm lửa đang lao tới rất nhanh, hướng về phía họ. Họ có thể nhận ra lão wondo, thân hình to lớn cưỡi con thú đầu đàn, chạy bên cạnh là Willum đang dẫn theo cả một đội kị binh lao tới.

"Chúng ta phỉa nhanh lên! ĐI thôi!"Zan kéo tay Hana và Aola đi. Roga cũng chạy theo. Họ đi vào trong. Chợt, họ thấy Vlamen đứng lại

"Sao thế?" Roga hỏi, hoài nghi

"Đây là con đường duy nhất mà bọn chúng biết để có thể tới được thảo nguyên. Nếu chúng ta đưa được công chúa về, chúng avaxn có thể đuổi theo. Vì vậy, tớ và anh đã chuẩn bị một thứ phía bên trên kia." Vlamen nói, chỉ lên vách núi "Bọn tớ muốn chặn hẻm núi này lại." cậu nói quả quyết "Vì vậy. Mọi người đi trước đi. Tớ sẽ theo sau"

Nói rồi, cậu nhanh nhẹn, trèo lên vách đá thẳng đứng, hướng lên phía trên. Zan cũng hiểu ý, đưa Aola và Hana chạy trước. Roga bị mất một chân nên chậm hơn ở phía sau. Họ băng qua hẻm núi, nhanh nhất có thể hướng về phía bên kia. Ánh sao rsoi rọi và bóng dáng nhanh nhẹn của Vlamen băng qua những tảng đá to lớn phía trên vách núi. Aola và Hana chạy theo Zan. Họ có thể nghe thấy tiếng móng vuốt cào lên đá và ánh đuốc lập lòe phía sau. Đám kị binh đuổi tới rồi. Họ phải nhanh lên. Hana một lần nữa, vấp ngã. Nhưng Roga theo ngay sau và đỡ cô dậy. Cô nhìn Roga, như một lời cảm ơn, kèm theo chút lo lắng. Nhưng cậu bạn đáp lại bằng một nét quyết tâm trong cử chỉ giúp cô bình tĩnh hơn. Họ tiếp tục chạy. Một khoảng trống phía trước, nhỏ nhoi đang lớn dần theo từng bước đi. Hana nhìn thấy thảo nguyên rồi. Cô bước nhanh hơn, cố gắng băng qua những phiến đá. Nhưng chợt, tiếng thét của lão Wondo ghê rợn vang lên ngay phía sau họ.

"Nàng là của ta rồi! Ta sẽ không để kẻ nào cướp nàng đi đâu cả!" Lão gầm lên "Giết hết lũ rác rưởi kia cho ta!" hắn hét và đội quân ị binh của lão ầm ầm lao lên, băng tới, qua khe núi avf tiến tới rất nhanh. Chúng đã ở gần rồi. Họ đã nghĩ họ sẽ bị bắt lại, mọi nỗ lực của họ sẽ chấm dứt. Nhưng nỗi tuyệt vọng ấy bị xua tan bởi giọng nói lanh lảnh và đầy dũng khí của Vlamen

"Tất cả chạy đi chứ! Đừng chần chừ nữa!~" Cậu ta hét thật lớn, thật mạnh rồi từ phía trên vách núi lao xuống. Và cậu đang đu trên một sợi dây.

RẮC!

Sợi dây buộc vào cây gỗ kê tấm ván và dưới sức nặng của Vlamen, cây gỗ bị kéo ngã và tấm ván đổ xuống. Những điều sau đó diễn ra quá nhanh. Bụi mù mịt. mặt đất rung chuyển cùng tiếng đá lở. Khi mọi thứ rõ ràng hơn, cả nhóm mới đứng dậy, bàng hoàng.Cả hẻm núi bị chặn lại bởi đá và hoàn toàn là tính toán của Vlamen và Lumen. Họ đã dựng lên thứ này để chặn lại hẻm núi, để có thể bảo vệ đường thoát của họ và chặn bước đám kị binh của Hắc quốc. Zan lao tới đám đá lở. Không có cách nào vượt qua nó cả. Đám kị binh kia sẽ mất cả năm mới đi qua được nơi đây. Nhưng điều anh quan tâm không phải đám kị binh bị đá đè bẹp hay lão Wondo và tên cận vệ Willum còn sống hay đã chết. Mà anh đang sợ hãi.

"Vlamen! Này Vlamen! TỈnh dậy đi!" Anh bởi đám đá, để lộ ra Vlamen đang nằm đó. Cậu bị đá đè lên, chỉ còn phần thân trên ở bên ngoài. Toàn bộ từ bụng trở xuống đang nằm bên dưới một tảng đá lớn và bê bết máu.

"Ồ…chào…" Cậu trả lời yếu ớt "Bọn tôi quên không tính vụ này. Đúng là đen đủi mà…" cậu ta cố đàu, ho khù khụ, máu trào ra từ miệng.

"Cậu sẽ ổn thôi mà. Vlamen. ĐỪng cử động. Bọn tôi sẽ…tìm người giupos." Zan lo lắng. CÒn phía sau, Aola và Hana đang ôm lấy nhau, không dám nhìn. Họ khóc nức lên. Nhưng Vlamen lại cười, máu ứa ra từ miệng

"Anh biết là tôi không ổn mà." Cậu ta cười "nhiệm vụ của tôi chắc phải dừng ở đây thôi. Ít nhất cũng hơn ông anh Lumen kia…" cậu đùa "…nhưng của anh và Roga thì chưa đâu…vì vậy…coi như anh hãy làm cho tôi một ân huệ cuối cùng được không…?"

"Chuyện…chuyện gì?" Zan nắm chắc tay Vlamen, lắp bắp

"Đưa họ về với bộ tộc bình an nhé." Cậu ta nói, với tất cả sức lực còn lại của mình trước khi buông ra một cái thở dài. RỒi tay cậu thõng xuống. Zan cố nén nỗi đau lại. Hôm nay, chỉ một đêm, anh đã mất cả hai chiến hữu tuyệt vời nhất của mình rồi. Nhưng quân địch đã bị chặn, Zan nghiến răng và hi vọng mình sẽ không mất thêm một chiến hữu nào nữa. Anh lấy chiếc áo mình đang mặc, đắp lên người Vlamen. Hana đã đi đến thảo nguyên trước mặt, hái một bông hoa trắng và quay lại. Cô nhẹ nhàng đặt bông hoa trắng ấy xuống bên cạnh xác người bạn của mình. Chiến binh trong bộ tộc thì nhiều và có lẽ, ngoài Zan ra thì đây có lẽ là lần đầu tiên cô gặp họ, Lumen và Vlamen. Và cũng là lần đầu tiên và lần cuối cùng cô có cơ hội biết đến họ, những chiến binh dũng cảm nhất của bộ tộc. Cô lau giọt nước mắt khóc thương của mình, đứng dậy. Roga và Aola ở ngay phía sau cô. Và họ sẽ tiếp tục cuộc hanh trình này. Hướng về phía bộ tộc. Mặt trời vẫn chưa lên nhưng chuyến hành trình của họ vẫn sẽ tiếp tục.

6.

Một cuộc hành trình dài. Hana, Zan, Aola và Roga. Tất cả đều đã an toàn. Nhưng con đường băng qua thảo nguyên, đưa họ trở về với bộc tộc của mình vẫn còn dài. Họ đã đi bộ băng qua thảo nguyên, hướng về phía bắc suốt một ngày dài, vượt qua bao nhiêu con suối, băng qua bao ngọn đồi, thung lũng. Họ gần như không nghỉ. Chút lương thực ít ỏi còn lại trong túi Aola và Zan cũng chỉ đủ cho họ dùng đến tối. Cả một ngày dài đằng đẵng chầm chậm trôi qua và đến tối, họ tìm được một cái hang núi nhỏ. Họ quyết định nghỉ chân bên trong vì Zan không muốn vắt kiệt sức hai cô gái trong đoàn. Sau bữa ăn nhẹ, Aola và Hana ngồi nghỉ lại trong hang trong khi Zan vác ngọn giáo anh vuốt được ra ngoài, đi săn. Một buổi săn nhỏ vào ban đêm có thể sẽ giúp anh thấy khá hơn. Roga ở lại với hai cô gái vì chân cậu thế kia sẽ không thích hợp để đi lại nhiều. Mà cậu thì vừa đi lại rất nhiều suốt một ngày dài rồi. Roga ngồi một góc, cố gắng bọc lại vết thương. Nhưng cậu khá vụng. Cậu vẫn nhớ Lumen. Cía tên nhanh nhảu ấy chắc sẽ lại khiến cái chân cậu tệ hơn với cái kiểu băng bó chẳng giống ai cho coi. Nghĩ đến đây, cậu lại thấy buồn. Dù sao thì cũng là người khởi xướng nhiệm vụ này mà. Dù nó đã thành công nhưng việc cả hai người bạn mới gawpjp mà thân thiết của cậu không trở về được cũng là một mất mát. Đang suy nghĩ, chợt Roga bị giật mình khi giọng nói trong trẻo của hana vang lên ngay bên tai

"Cậu có vẻ suy ngẫm ghê nhỉ?"

Roga quay sang và bắt gặp nụ cười quen thuộc của hana. Dù đã nhìn thấy nó hàng chục lần nhưng mỗi lần thấy Hana cười, cậu lại loạn mạch. Chắc cần tìm bác sĩ khoa tim mạch để khám lại.

"À…à…ừ…" Roga lắp bắp. hana cười, nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu khiến cậu gãi gãi đầu, nhìn lên trên.

"Cậu nhìn gì thế? Bộ có con nhện trên đó à, Roga?" Hana đùa. Cô biết rồi. Aola đứng ở hậu cảnh, cổ vũ. Chả hiểu cổ vũ gì nhưng thôi, cứ cho là cỗ vũ đi. Tranh thủ lúc Zan đi văng.

"Đâu có…" Roga tránh đi, tim đập, tay run nắm lấy bức tượng cậu đeo ở cổ. Nhưng chẳng có cái gì giúp cậu cả.

"À…có một chuyện, cậu giúp đưuọc tớ. Cậu có muốn giúp không?" Hana hỏi nhỏ, vẻ tế nhị. Roga quay lại nhìn. Mặt cô gái ửng hồng. Có lẽ là chuyện quan trọng mà cô không muốn nói ra ngay từ dầu. Cô cứ úp úp mở mở, ôm mặt cười ngượng làm Roga nuốt nước bọt đến ba bốn lần.

"Được…" Cậu nói nhỏ "Nhưng…"

"À…không có gì đâu mà." Cô chặn đầu ngay "Chỉ là vài chuyện trong nghi lễ của tớ cần cậu giúp ấy mà." Cô nói nhỏ, hiền dịu và rủ rỉ.

"Vậy thì…tớ…nhận lời…" Roga lắp bắp. Nụ cười đáng yêu của Hana khiến cậu càng rồi. May sao, đúng lúc ấy, phao cứu sinh Zan đến.

"Mọi người bàn chuyện gì thế?" Anh hỏi, bước vào với một vài con cá gói trong cái bao da trên lưng.

"À. Khoogn có gì đâu." Roga vội lao ra khỏi góc chết "Em ra ngoài hít thở không khí đây." Cậu chạy tót ra ngoài với cái chân tập tễnh bị cụt. Cậu đi ra ngoài, kiếm một tảng đá lớn, chật vật trèo lên trên đó, ngồi bó gối một bên(bên kia cụt rồi còn đâu) và hít một hơi thật dài. RỒi cậu thở dài, thư giãn.

"Chuyện gì mà căng thẳng thế?" Zan chợt xuất hiện sau lưng Roga làm cậu giật cả mình. Anh bước tới, bình thản và thư thái. Bầu trời trăng và sao soi sáng cả một khoảng không trước mắt họ. Theo đuổi những suy nghĩ khác nhau, nhưng Zan đang nắm được những gì Roga nghĩ, và anh cũng nắm được cả cảm giác của cậu.

"Chú nhát gái thế." Anh chợt đùa "Chỉ là cô công chúa xinh nhất thảo nguyên mà biết bao chàng hoàng tử khao khát mà không được thôi mà. Cần gì phải nhát thế."

Zan cười, cố gắng gỡ rối cái tâm trạng của Roga. Dù sao cùng là đàn ông con trai, anh nói chuyện dẽ dễ hơn nhiều

"Em đâu có…" Roga chối, mắt nhìn lơ đãng vào khoảng không trống vắng của thảo nguyên mênh mông. Hương cỏ và hoa ban đêm hòa vào làn gió, cậu vẫn cảm nhận được sức sống của nơi đây.

"Chú biết đấy. Để đích thân công chúa nhờ như thế thì hẳn phải là chuyện quan trọng. Và đó cũng là một bất ngờ nhỏ cho chú đấy." Zan tiếp, đứng dựa lưng bên dưới tảng đá mà Roga ngồi "Nhưng anh không muốn biết đó là chuyện gì. Anh chỉ cần chú hứa với anh một điều…"

"Điều gì vậy anh?" Roga hỏi vu vơ. Nhưng có những sự nghiêm nghị nhất định trong câu nói của Zan.

"Bảo vệ công chúa cho tới hơi thở cuối cùng. Chú hứa được không?" Zan nói "Anh hiểu cô ấy quan trọng nhường nào với chú, và hơn hết, bộ tộc ần cô ấy như một tia hi vọng chỉ đường dẫn họ qua khỏi những tăm tối phía trước. Vì thế, anh cần chú bảo vệ cô ấy…"

"Anh nói gì vậy?" Roga chợt cắt lời "Đó là điều đương nhiên rồi. Cho dù mọi người không công nhận em đi chăng nữa thì em vẫn sẽ làm mà…em sẽ…" cậu ngập ngừng "Bảo vệ Hana…"

"Vậy thì tốt." Zan cười "Nhưng anh nghĩ chúng ta chưa được yên đâu." Anh chợt nói, vẻ nghiêm túc hẳn.

"Sao vậy?" Roga chợt quay lại

"Anh nghĩ chúng ta có kẻ chỉ điểm trong tộc." Anh nói "VÌ thế nên anh mới quyết định sẽ đưa Công chúa đến điện thờ trực tiếp thay vì hội với bộ tộc. Vì rất có thể bọn chúng sẽ còn quay lại nữa."

"Kẻ chỉ điểm? Bọn chúng? Chẳng nhé đội quân của Hắc quốc...?" Roga thực sự lo lắng khi biết rằng mọi thứ vẫn chưa kết thúc "Công chúa không biết về chuyện này chứ?"

"Không. CÔ ấy không được phép biết. Nhưng nếu lão Wondo còn sống, vẫn sẽ có những con đường khác dẫn vào thảo nguyên. Và chỉ vài ngày là hắn sẽ tìm thấy bộc tộc ta. Nếu anh đúng và có kẻ chỉ điểm thật, rất có thể giờ này hắn đang tìm con đường khác dẫn vào thảo nguyên và kẻ chỉ điểm cũng đã biết công chúa đã được giải cứu và đang hướng cả tộc về phía điện thờ với hi vọng gặp được chúng ta rồi. Đến lúc đấy thì sẽ quá lợi cho Wondo và chắc chắn chúng ta sẽ lại bị tấn công."

"Vì vậy anh mới chọn đi trực tiếp tới điện thờ để tránh bị rút ngắn và kiếm thêm thời gian…?" Roga hỏi

"Thực ra chúng ta vẫn không có thêm nhiều thời gian. Nếu anh đoán không nhầm thì lão Wondo cũng đã vào được thảo nguyên muộn nhất là rạng sáng mai, và với tốc độ của đội kị binh của lão, đến tối mai lão sẽ tìm tới điện thờ. Kẻ chỉ điểm hẳn cũng chỉ cho lão vị trí rồi. Vì vậy cơ may duy nhất của chúng ta là hoãn lại buổi lễ,hoặc hủy nó."

"KHông được." Chợt, Hana lên tiếng. Cô đã đứng đó cùng Aola nghe trộm ngay từ đầu rồi. Và cô cũng đã biết hết "Em nói thế này thì thực sự có quá ích kỉ nhưng buổi lễ đó không thể bị hoãn hay hủy được."

"Hana…" Aola đứng phía sau, bối rối. Nhưng cô không biết phải nói gì.

"Nhưng thưa công chúa. Buổi lễ đó có thể sẽ phải trả giá bằng sự an nguy của chính công chúa và cả bộ tộc…" Zan phản đối. Nhưng Hana dường như lại sắp khóc, một lần nữa, và sự bối rối và thất vọng hiện rõ trên gương mặt cô.

"Nó không chỉ đơn giản vậy đâu…" Cô lẩm bẩm.

"Vậy thì là chuyện gì?" Zan chợt tỏ vẻ cáu gắt. Nhưng anh nhận ra mình hơi quá nặng lời nên ngưng lại ngay. Nhưng Hana chợt bật khóc.

"Nếu đó chỉ là buổi lễ trưởng thành thì thà em hủy nó đi để mọi người được an toàn còn hơn." Cô khụy xuống, khóc nức lên. Nhưng Aola đỡ lấy cô, dìu cô gái vào trong. Họ thủ thỉ nhau điều gì đó và Aola ôm lấy Hana, an ủi. Được một lúc, cô công chúa nhỏ cũng đỡ hơn. Cô ngồi thụp xuống một góc, quay mặt vào tường, cố gắng kìm nén lại. Họ vẫn nghe thấy tiếng thút thít nhẹ. Aola bước ra ngoài với hai người.

"Anh quên mất chuyện gì à?" Zan chợt hỏi, nhìn lên trời, cố gắng tránh đi.

"Hừm. Anh về học lại lịch sử đi." Aola nói, trách móc "Chuyện này chắc Roga không biết nhỉ." Chị nhìn Roga, cậu đang lơ ngơ không hiểu lắm.

"Chuyện gì vậy?" Cậu hỏi

"Được rồi. hai cái tên đãng trí này. Để chị kể." Cô bắt đầu "Từ xa xưa, bộ tộc của ta đã luôn thờ vị thần mặt trăng rồi. Thần là người quyền năng và luôn ban phước lành cho tộc. Chuyện kể như vậy. Và theo như truyền thống, nghi lễ trưởng thành của những người con được chọn làm người kế thừa của tộc sẽ diễn ra dưới ánh trăng. Nhưng theo truyền thuyế, trăng đêm đó sẽ có màu đỏ của máu như là dấu hiệu rằng thần mặt trăng đang dõi theo họ. Vì vậy, áp lực là rất lớn…và có lẽ, Hana cũng sợ truyền thuyết đó…"

"Truyền thuyết nào cơ?" Roga hỏi thêm

"…rằng nếu huyết nguyệt hiện lên nhưng nghi lễ bị thực hiện sai hoặc bị hủy bỏ, vị thần mặt trăng sẽ nổi giận và bạn của ngài, khuyển thần sẽ thức giấc và trừng phạt họ…" Aola nói nhỏ đi, run sợ "Có lẽ Hana tin vào điều đó…có lẽ…vì cũng đã…một lần rồi mà…"

Aola khiến cả ba lặng người. GIờ thì họ biết rằng không có cách nào để hoãn lại rồi. Zan hít một hơi rồi thở dài. Anh biết không còn cách nào khác ngoài thực hiện nghi lễ. Roga cuinxg nghĩ vậy. Cuối cùng, Zan nói

"Roga. Theo em liệu lực lượng của ta có đủ sức đẻ chống chịu với địch cho tới kết thúc buổi lễ không?" Zan hỏi

"Em nghĩ là không…nhưng em lại tin là có…" Roga nói

"Vậy thì anh hi vọng là có…" Zan nói "hãy tin là vậy đi. Chúng ta sẽ tiến hành buổi lễ nhưng anh sẽ bàn với thủ lĩnh. Chúng ta sẽ phải chiến đấu với 200% sức lực nếu muốn trụ lại tới hết buổi lễ đó."

"Vậy thì em sẽ theo." Roga nói. Cả hai cùng nhìn lên bầu trời đêm. Một ánh lửa của quyết tâm ánh lên trong đôi mắt. Họ đã chấp nhận và sẵn sàng.

7.

Một ngày mới lại tiếp tục. Ánh nắng nhẹ nhàng quét qua thảo nguyên xanh mát. Bốn bóng người tí hon lọt giữa khoảng không xanh mát của vùng thảo nguyên trong buổi sáng ngày mới. Zan và Aola đi trước dẫn đường. Họ vẫn tiến về phía bắc và cũng không quá khó để định hướng ở đây. Phía sau, Roga đi sau cùng với cái chân tập tễnh còn Hana đi bên cạnh cậu. Dường như cô luôn chậm lại để chờ. Thi thoảng, cô lại hỏi một vài câu vu vơ như muốn làm cho chuyến đi bớt nhàm chán. Zan và Aola đi trước cũng một đoạn khá xa. Trời nhiều mây và gió mát. Lúc ấy, chợt Hana quay sang Roga, nói nhẹ nhàng

"Tớ xin lỗi và chuyện tối hôm qua…" Cô ngần ngừ "…thực lòng tớ cũng muốn mọi người được an toàn nhưng…"

"Đừng bận tâm nữa. Họ hiểu mà." Roga nói, quay sang cười, gương mặt vui vẻ như muốn an ủi lấp ló phía trong chiếc mũ trùm của chiếc áo choàng cậu mặt.

"Với lại, bọn tớ đã quyết định rồi. ĐÓ là lựa chọn của bọn tớ. Việc cậu cần làm là thực hiện nghi lễ thành công, vậy thôi. Vả lại, đó cũng chỉ là một giả thuyết của anh Zan, chưa ai chắc chắn về nó cả mà." Cậu nói thêm, như một cách để an ủi và động viên. Hana cũng chợt thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn hẳn. Cô thở một hơi dài rồi cười tươi.

"Hi vọng là bọn chúng đã bị chặn và chúng ta đã yên bình rồi." Cô cười tươi làm Roga lại chợt thấy ngượng. Cậu giấu đi gương mặt đỏ bừng sau chiếc mũ trùm. Chợt, lúc ấy…

"Công chúa! Công chúa tở về rồi!"

Chợt, có những tiếng hò reo vui mừng từ tận phía xa. Hana nhìn lên, và trong sự vui mừng không tả xiết, cô chạy lao tới phía tiếng reo hò. Cả bộ tộc đang, vui mừng khôn tả khi thấy Hana trở về. Và đi đầu, mẹ và cha của cô đang dang tay, chờ cô chạy tới. Hana lao vào lòng mẹ cô, cha cô cũng ôm lấy cô, tất cả mọi người vui mừng, reo hò và ôm lấy nhau, nhảy múa. Công chúa của họ đã trở về.

…

…

Một chuyến đi dài nữa. Cả bộ tộc đã di chuyển suốt một ngày. Và khi mà mặt trời đã khuất dần phía cuối thảo nguyên xa xôi, khuất sau những ngọn đồi, họ đã tới được nơi. Đền thờ của bộ tộc và một cấu trú kì lạ, nằm trên một vách núi cao sừng sững. Nó nằm trong vách núi, và chính xác là họ đã xẻ núi để xây lên nó. Hai cột đá sừng sững chắn hai cánh cửa khổng lồ dẫn vào trong. Bên trong là một cấu trúc cầu kì, tráng lệ và kì bí với những tượng đá, những bức vẽ dọc hai bên tường, dẫn vào một sảnh lớn, bằng đá. Phía cuối, lại thêm những cầu thang dài lớn dẫn lên cao hơn, dẫn vào điện chính. Điện thờ chính nằm phía trong, cũng xây bằng đá, rất rộng và ở giữa là một bệ thờ bằng đá với những cầu thang xung quanh dẫn nên nơi cao nhất của bệ thờ. Ngay bên trên bệ thờ là một giếng trời tự nhiên, hứng ánh sáng từ bên ngoài vào và soi sáng cả điện thờ. ĐUốc được thắp lên xung quanh căn phòng khổng lồ và thêm những bức vẽ kì bí và những nét điêu khắc cầu kì xung quanh căn phòng. Phía cuối căn phòng là một bức tượng khổng lồ cũ kĩ, khắc họa một vị thần với vóc dáng khổng lồ, đầu chó sói, hai vai bọc giáp với những hình đầu chó, bộ giáp bọc lấy bên dưới cơ thể, những biểu tượng kì lạ của một thứ ngôn ngữ cổ xưa khắc quanh cổ và một cây trượng dài, với một đầu gần giống rìu, hướng lên trên. Đó là vị thần của luật lệ và bảo vệ mà bộ tộc tôn sùng. Còn vị thần mà họ sùng bái nhất, thần mặt trăng được khắc và vẽ lên ngay trên bệ thờ cổ, những nét vẻ và khắc cực kì tỉ mỉ về một nữ thần với cây kiếm hình trăng bán nguyệt đang thực hiện một điệu múa dưới ánh trăng. Theo phong tục, những tràng trai của bộ tộc sẽ phải chứng minh sức mạnh của mình với khuyển thần của tộc, còn những cô gái sẽ là sự khéo léo và đảm đang của họ dưới sự chứng kiến của nguyệt thần…

Roga đứng lặng trước bức tượng khổng lồ của khuyển thần đại diện cho sức mạnh của bộ tộc. Cậu còn nhớ rõ khoảnh khắc mà cậu thất bại, ngay trên điện thờ chính, khoảnh khắc cậu vấp ngã và mọi thứ dường như tan vỡ với cậu, trở thành một kẻ bị coi là yếu đuối và không xứng đáng trong bộ tộc thực chẳng vui chút nào. Cậu luôn ước rằng mình có một cơ hội để làm lại, một lần nữa. Nhưng khi cậu nhìn xuống chân phải, nơi mà giờ chỉ còn một cây gỗ chống xuống làm chân giả, mọi thứ lại như một mớ bong bóng tan đi vậy. Mọi người đang tấp nập chuẩn bị. Zan dã bàn chuyện với Dojou và những chiến binh khỏe mạnh nhất của bộ tộc đang thành lập những vòng vảo vệ cùng thành lũy của bộ tộc. Còn những cô gái, có ba ba người em của Hana và Aola đang giúp cô công chúa chuẩn bị cho buổi lễ trưởng thành. Những bộ váy đẹp, vòng hoa được đan và những chiếc khăn nhiều màu đã được chuẩn bị. Hari, đứa em lớn nhất cùng Aola chuẩn bị bộ váy trong khi Butter và Lulu, em út đang đan những chiếc vòng hoa đẹp nhất cho chị chúng. Những chàng trai khỏe mạnh thì chuẩn bị bảo vệ và chiến đấu, những cô gái khéo léo thì chuẩn bị cho nghi lễ, và Roga giờ lại là người lạc lõng nhất. Zan đã gạt cậu ra khi cậu muốn tham gia vào đội ngũ chiến đấu, nói cậu còn có một việc cần làm cho khâu chuẩn bị nghi lễ. Nhưng ở đây, chẳng ai chú ý đến cậu cả. Roga đứng lặng, nhìn bức tượng của khuyển thần. Chợt, một tiếng nói phá tan sự trầm lặng bao lấy cậu nãy giờ

"Người ta gọi ông ấy là Gaiodiaz. Và ông ấy có hình dạng này thực ra chỉ là một sự tưởng tượng của những tiền bối về một vị thần với sức mạnh toàn năng thôi." Giọng nói trầm ấm của Mizumi, trưởng tộc khiến Roga quay lại. Bà đang đi tới cùng chiến binh thứ ba của bộ tộc, chỉ đứng sau Dojou và Zan, đó là Lers.

"Tr-trưởng tộc!" Roga giật mình, định quay lại chào một cách nghiêm trang nhưng bà đưa tay ra ra hiệu không cần. RỒi ba nói tiếp

"Ông ấy thực ra cũng chỉ là một chàng trai, những tiền bối của chúng ta ghi chép lại rằng, họ gặp ông ấy khi ông đang lang thang khắp những vùng đất, thảo nguyên, tìm kiếm. KHông ai biết ông ấy đến từ đâu, đi đâu hay tìm kiếm điều gì, nhưng khi băng giá kéo đến, ông ấy đã ở lại cùng bộ tộc của chúng ta, dẫn dắt họ vượt qua thảm họa ấy, giúp chúng ta xây lên điện thờ…" Mizumi kể lại "Khi đó, bộ tộc còn rất yếu và thường xuyên bị quái thú cũng như những bộ tộc khác tấn công. Nhưng khi thần Gaiodiaz đến, ông ấy đã giúp chúng ta lớn mạnh, tiêu diệt lũ quái thú bằng cây quyền trượng linh hồn mà ông ấy luôn mang, thống nhất những bộ tộc nhỏ trên toàn thảo nguyên và hình thành tộc của chúng ta, ông ấy như một người khai sáng vậy, phải không?"

Bà cười hiền khi Roga rất chú tâm vào câu chuyện. Cậu ngước lên nhìn bức tượng. Khuyển thần Gaiodiaz…có lẽ họ đã tô vẽ lên hình dáng thần thánh của ông ấy để trở thành giống thần vậy

"Vậy trưởng tộc có gì…" Roga muốn hỏi ý định của trưởng tộc khi đên sgawpj cậu một cách trịnh trọng thế này. Nhưng bà lại ngắt lời cậu…

"Ta chỉ muốn đến cảm ơn chàng trai dũng cảm đã giải cứu con gái ta khỏi vòng tay của hắc vương thôi." Mizumi nói, nụ cười hiền vẫn hiện hữu "Cậu thực sự dũng cảm đấy. Cả Vlamen và Lumen nữa…ước gì ta có thể chuyển lời cảm ơn tới cả họ nữa…" bà hơi buồn

"Trưởng tộc đừng lo. Họ cũng rất vui khi biết mọi người trở về bình an rồi…" Roga ngước lên nhìn, mường tượng lại hai anh em song sinh đã đồng hành cùng cậu suốt chuyến đi. Cậu thấy nhớ sự vui vẻ họ mang lại cho nhóm khi đi cùng.

"Vậy nhé Roga. Chắc con bé cũng nói với cậu rồi nhỉ?" Mizumi cười "Chút nữa, khi nghi lễ diễn ra, nó sẽ cần cậu giúp đỡ một vài việc đấy. Nhớ tập trung và làm tốt nhất có thể nhé."

"Vâng!" Roga gật đầu. Mizumi cười, rồi bà bước đi. Bóng bà khuất sau những bức tượng đá cổ xưa dựng quanh điện thờ cùng với Lers. À phải rồi, Lers, nãy giờ Roga không chú ý tới anh ta lắm. Anh ta có cái dáng cao lêu nghêu và khỏe khoắn, thậm chí là hơn Zan. Anh ta trông khá khó ưa và khó gần. Nhưng hình như lại được trọng dụng chỉ kém Zan một bậc. Roga có nghe Zan kể rồi. Khi một cô gái bước lên thực hiện nghi lễ trưởng thành, cô ấy cũng sẽ chọn cho mình người bạn đời phù hợp. Công chúa cũng vậy. Cô cũng sẽ chọn cho mình người bạn đời phù hợp, nhưng thường, việc này do trưởng tộc và Dojou quyết định. Và nghe đâu, Zan cũng từng được xem xét như một lựa chọn hàng đầu. Nhưng anh từ chối do đã có Aola rồi. Vì vậy trưởng tộc và Dojou hình như đã quyết định chọn Lers làm người bạn đời cho công chúa. Được một người cao lớn, khỏe mạnh và dũng cảm như vậy kề bên bảo vệ thì cũng tốt còn gì, Roga nghĩ vậy khi Zan kể cho cậu. Nhưng vẫn có những gợn buồn bên trong cậu. Cậu không thể phủ nhận một điều là cậu yêu Hana. Ban đầu cậu cũng nghĩ nó là bình thường vì chàng nào gặp cô mà chả đổ, từ trai trong tộc đến quốc vương, hoàng tử của những vương quốc xa xôi kia mà. Nhưng mỗi khi cậu nhìn thấy nụ cười và cách hành xử của Hana với mình, cậu lại muốn giấu mặt đi. Một kẻ bị ruồng bỏ như cậu thì có gì để trông đợi chứ. Thôi bỏ đi. Roga đứng lặng một hồi, chỉ để suy nghĩ về lễ kết duyên, cậu gọi nó như vậy, của Hana rồi lắc mạnh cái đầu, cố loại nó ra khỏi tâm chí. Có tiếng trống hiệu. Nghi lễ sắp bắt đầu rồi. Cậu phải vào vị trí chuẩn bị thôi.

Vòng ngoài ngôi đền, Zan, Dojou và bốn vòng bảo vệ của những chiến binh bộ tộc. Họ luôn trong tư thế sẵn sàng. Giáo, cung, rìu đã cầm chắc. Họ sẽ bảo vệ nơi này, bất chấp mọi thứ, đó là điều chắc chắn. Những chiến binh đã luôn sẵn sàng. Đuốc được đốt, một đống lửa lớn cũng được đốt lên bên ngoài, thắp sáng những gương mặt đầy gan góc và quyết tâm.

Bên trong ngôi đền, mọi người đang chờ đợi. Mặt trăng đang dần lên đến đỉnh đầu. Mọi thứ đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng. Mọi người,chủ yếu là phụ nữ của bộ tộc và một vài nhóm chiến binh bảo vệ vòng trong đứng nghiêm trang, chuẩn bị nghi lễ. Lers đứng cùng với tộc trưởng để bảo vệ và cũng để chuẩn bị. Gần như chắc chắn, anh sẽ được chọn làm bạn đời của Hana nên anh ta có vẻ khá phấn chấn. Đuốc thắp sáng điện thờ, bóng mọi người in lên những bức tường nhảy múa khiến họ có cảm giác như còn rất nhiều khác cũng đang ở đây vậy. Phải, có lẽ cả những người đã khuất của tộc cũng đã quy tụ về đây, dưới ánh trăng để chứng kiến nghi lễ quan trọng ấy.

Từ trong phòng chuẩn bị, Hana bước ra trên tấm thảm dệt nhiều màu của tộc trong bộ váy được những người khéo tay nhất dệt lên, đẹp lộng lẫy. Cô đi cùng Hari, Butter và cả ba đều rất xinh đẹp trong những bộ váy dệt của họ. Hari và Butter được phép hỗ trợ chị của chúng trong suốt nghi lễ. Kiểu như múa phụ họa, cầm vòng hoa, các kiểu. Nhưng bỏ qua mấy chi tiết nhỏ nhặt ấy đi. Họ bước trên tấm thảm dệt, từng bước tiến lên những bậc thang và bước lên trên điện thờ chính lớn nhất. RỒi những nghi thức bắt đầu. Mọi thứ diễn ra thật xuôn xẻ. Khi phần chính bắt đầu, Hana sẽ phải thực hiện một vài nghi thức cầu thần linh trước khi thực hiện điệu múa truyền thống. Cô làm mọi thứ rất nhanh và chính xác theo đúng trình tự. Và khi cô bắt đầu những bước di chuyển uyển chuyển của mình để bắt đầu điệu múa, mọi người thực sự thán phục. Một sự thuần thục và cuốn hút từ nét đẹp thuần khiết của cô gái khiến ai cũng trầm trồ. Từng bước một, từng động tác đều như cuốn hút mọi người vậy. Hana, công chúa của hoa, bông hoa đẹp nhát của thảo nguyên, đang múa điệu múa truyền thống của bộ tộc.

…

…

…

Bên ngoài, Dojou và Zan chợt nghe có tiếng bước chân chạy. Những tiếng rầm rập liên hồi. Cánh cửa lướn dẫn vào điện thờ đã được đóng kín từ trước nên nếu có quân địch, họ chỉ có thể đánh, không thể rút. Nhưng ai mà muốn rút chứ. Họ đã quyết đánh rồi thì làm gì có chuyện rút lui.

"Có địch!" Trinh sát đã quay lại, báo cáo "Chúng rất đông! Có cả thú cưỡi nữa. quân của Hắc quốc. Dẫn đầu là lão Wondo và tên Willum."

"Vậy là bọn chúng đã tìm được đường vào rồi." Zan nói "Chắc chắn là có nội gián." Anh như đã khẳng định được giả thiết, cầm chắc lưỡi giáo, đưa lên

"Tạm gác chuyện đó sang một bên đi." Dojou bước lên, nói lớn "Nghe đây mọi người, nhiệm vụ của chúng ta là đảm bảo nghi lễ diễn ra xuôn xẻ và đẩy lùi bọn hắc quốc. Vì vậy, mọi người hãy chiến đấu hết mình! Đừng sợ hãi hay lùi bước! Chiến đấu! Vì công chúa!"

"Vì công chúa!" Mọi người đồng thanh.

Nghi lễ vẫn đang được tiếp tục. Cánh cửa vẫn đóng kín và mọi thứ bên ngoài bị coi như không có gì cả. Những nữ tu bắt đầu cầu nguyện trong khi Hana vẫn đang thực hiện rất tốt trách nhiệm của cô. Lers cũng đang chuẩn bị sẵn sàng . Anh ta và Roga đứng ở một bên, khuất sau góc một cột đá. Họ đang bàn tán chuyện gì đó. Cái gương mặt hớn hở của Lers là dễ hiểu. Tộc trưởng và cha của Hana đã chọn anh ta làm người đồng hành của Hana trong suốt phần đời còn lại rồi mà. Cũng dễ hiểu. Ai cũng biết và đồng tình với điều đó. Và anh ta có vẻ như đang khoe khoang với Roga về việc ấy, về cái chuyện anh ta giỏi cỡ nào. Khác với Zan, Lers có phần thích khoe khoang hơn và tổng thể, theo nhận định của Roga là không tốt bằng Zan.

"…Anh mà được bằng một phần của anh Zan thì tốt…" Roga lầm bầm, cắt ngang dòng lan man của Lers. Sắc mặt anh ta chợt đổi màu, nhwung vì đang giữa nghi lễ nên anh ta phải giữ tiếng.

"Mày cứ nghĩ thằng Zan giỏi hơn tao. Nhưng nó ngu hơn. Nó từ chối cái cơ hội ngàn vàng mà trưởng tộc ban cho để ở bên con vowjc nó. Vậy đó. Và tất nhiên, tao là người được hưởng. Cũng phải nhờ nó mà tao mới có cơ hội được làm bạn đời của cô gái xinh đẹp nhất thảo nguyên này đấy." Lers rít lên khe khẽ qua khe miệng "Và tao chúa ghét lũ yếu đuối ăn hôi! Mấy thằng yếu đuối như mày ấy. Đợi đến lúc tao lên làm trưởng tộc đi. Lúc đấy thì mày sẽ không còn chỗ trong cái tộc này đâu."

"Tôi mong cô ấy không lấy anh hơn đó." Roga nói, vẻ mặt trầm ngâm "Tôi còn không hiểu nổi tộc trưởng nghĩ gì nữa…"

"Hehe! Chuyện đã rồi mà. Hai ông bà ấy cũng đã quyết đinh rồi còn gì. Chẳng còn cách nào thay đổi quyết định đâu. Cứ chờ đi. Tí nữa là tao lên ngay mà." Lers cười, một điệu cười mà Roga ghét cay đắng. Cái ngày cậu bị đánh trượt và bị coi rẻ như một kẻ yếu đuối ấy, hắn cũng cười, cái điệu cười ấy. Và cậu ghét hắn. Có một cái gì đó rất ác ở trong Lers mà Roga không thể nào chịu đựng được. Trong một khoảnh khắc, cậu chỉ ước rằng mình có thể dừng cái buổi lễ này lại và ngăn Hana không kết duyên với Lers. Nhưng cậu bất lực. Cậu thậm chí còn không đủ sức chống lại đội quân hùng hậu có nguy cơ đang trên đường đến đây nữa mà. Nhưng cái giây phút bối rối ấy bị cắt ngang…

"Roga!" Trưởng tộc chợt gọi hai người "Tiến lên trước đi."

"Ơ…?" Roga bị bối rối. Nhưng rồi, cậu nhanh nhảu chạy lên với cái chân gỗ. Từ lúc trở về tới giờ, cậu được trang bị thêm một cây gậy chăn cừu nữa để đi lại cho tiện. Nhưng cậu cũng khá vật vả đề lên được bên trên điện thờ. Lers đứng sau, cười khẩy.

"Chúc chú hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Xong cái nghi thức tạ ơn là đến phần của anh mày rồi."

Roga bước lên. Đó chỉ đơn thuần là nghi thức tạ ơn thôi. Người con gái sẽ phải làm một lễ cảm ơn người mình mang ơn nhất, thường là cha cô gái hoặc mẹ, hoặ cả hai. Nhưng Mẹ Hana là trưởng tộc, cha cô không có ở đây nên Roga sẽ nhận thay vì đồng thời cũng là người cứu cô khỏi hắc quốc mà. Mọi thứ diễn ra bình thường và xuôn xẻ. Mọi người xung quanh cũng làm lễ theo vì họ theo Công chúa của họ mà, phần nào đó, họ cũng mang ơn những người đã giải cứu Hana. Nhưng chợt, lúc đó là gần cuối nghi lễ tạ ơn. Trưởng tộc chợt bước lên. Nhưng vì đang giữa nghi lễ nên Roga không tiện hỏi. Trưởng tộc tiến đến chỗ cậu, ra hiệu cho cậu nhắm mắt lại rồi làm gì đó. Một phần đặc biệt mới thêm vào của nghi thức sao. Cậu nhắm mắt, thời gian trôi chậm lại. Roga chợt thấy lạ là vì sao lâu vậy mà trưởng tộc chưa bảo cậu mở ra. Bắt đầu có tiếng ồn ào, có những tiếng ngạc nhiên nữa, cậu nghe được. Chuyện gì vậy?

"Ơ…" Roga theo phản xạ, mở mắt ra. Nhưng điều đầu tiên cậu bắt gặp là nụ cười hạnh phúc trên gương mặt thanh tú của Hana. Tim cậu lại đập loạn và gương mặt đỏ bừng. Nhưng cậu nhìn quanh. Mọi người đang bất ngờ, ngơ ngác. Còn Lers, anh ta đứng chết lặng ở đó. Khoan…đây là nghi lễ kết duyên mà. Cậu đang được khoác một chiếc áo mà chính tay Hana thêu như một tín vật và chiếc vòng hoa cô và Hari kết đội trên đầu nữa. Nhưng…cậu…Roga rối bời, ngạc nhiên, hạnh phúc, vui mừng, sợ hãi. Mọi thứ bên trong cậu như đang rối lên. Nhưng trước khi cậu có thể kịp bình tĩnh lại được một ít, chỉ một ít thôi, cậu cảm nhận được bàn tay mềm mại của Hana áp lên má mình và một nụ hôn đầm ấm của cô công chúa xinh đẹp lên môi cậu. Roga gần như đóng băng mất một hồi khi đó, cho tới khi cô buông cậu ra, cười. Thu lại hết bình tĩnh và can đảm, cậu đáp lại cũng với một nụ cười với toàn bộ những cảm xúc vui mừng và hạnh phúc lúc ấy cảu cậu hội tụ lại, giữa sự bất ngờ và ngỡ ngàng của hàng trăm người trong tộc đang chứng kiến. Họ đã luôn đinh ninh rằng chiến binh mạnh thứ ba của bộ tộc, Lers sẽ trở thành người được chọn cho tới khi Trưởng tộc đưa ra quyết định. Trưởng tộc Mizumi cũng cười hạnh phúc khi thấy hai người hòa hợp. còn Lers, anh ta biến mất.

RUỲNH!

Chợt, những chấn động rung trời phía bên ngoài phá vỡ khoảnh khắc bất ngờ đầy hạnh phúc ấy. Những tiếng kim khí va vào nhau cùng âm thanh của một cuộc chiến đang diễn ra ngay bên ngoài tràn vào. Nãy giờ, họ đã không để ý.

"Bọn chúng tới rồi sao." Hana tỏ ra lo lắng, niềm hạnh phúc của cô tan biến trong phút chốc và nỗi sợ chợt bao trùm gương mặt xinh xắn ấy. Nhưng một bàn tay nhỏ nhưng nhanh nhẹn đầy hơi ấm đặt lên vai cô cùng giọng nói ấm áp cảu Roga khiến cô bình tĩnh lại

"Hãy kết thúc nghi lễ phức tạp này đi. Mọi chuyện cứ để bọn anh lo."

ĐÓ là khi Hana thực sự thấy được những gì đẹp nhất mà cô yêu ở Roga. Cậu chống cây gậy chăn cừu, nhảy xuống khỏi điện thờ, nhập bọn với nhóm chiên binh bảo vệ vòng trong. H lao xuống những bậc thang, vũ khí cầm chắc, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để chiến đấu. Roga đi phía sau vì một chân đã mất, nhưng cũng không vì thế mà cậu bị bỏ lại, lần này thì không và sẽ không bao giờ bị bỏ lại nữa.

"Vâng…" Hana cười hạnh phúc, nhìn theo bóng Roga đi cùng những chiến binh, đứng thành những phòng tuyến phía sau cánh cửa đá lớn dẫn vào khu điện thờ. RỒi cô quay đi, an tâm để cố gắng kết thúc nghi lễ.

8.

"Chúng đông quá!" Zan đang cố gắng cầm cự trước sức tấn công liên tục của bốn năm tên lính mặc áo giáp đen. Trong khi Dojou đang phỉa ở tuyến sau chỉ đạo. Ông bị thương ở vai và chân nên không thể tham chiến nữa. Rất nhiều người khác cũng bị thương khá nặng đang được đưa ra tuyến sau hoặc vào các phòng phụ ẩn của ngôi đền để ẩn nấp và sơ cứu vết thương. Những người ở lại thì đang cố cầm cự trước sức tấn công như vũ bão của quân địch. Lính của hắc quốc chết như ngả dạ nhưng chúng đang dùng số lượng áp đảo để tràn vào, thậm chí là dẫm đạp lên xác của những người đi trước. Còn những chiến binh của bộ tộc đang chơi trận thế phòng ngự và cố gắng bảo toàn quân số hết mức có thể. Nhưng với đà này, họ cũng không thể cầm cự được lâu. Trận chiến ở sảnh trước của ngôi đền đang được nhuộm bởi máu và xác của những binh lính hắc quốc nằm xuống.

Phía trong, nhóm bảo vệ đang chờ đợi. Những tiếng tấn công rung trời và tiếng kim khí, tiếng chiến trận đang khiến họ lo lắng. Nghi lễ vẫn đang tiếp tục và Hana đang cố làm nhanh hết mức có thể. Nhưng cô cũng thật tài khi cố gắng không sai một động tác nào. Chợt, trong một khoảnh khắc, mọi thứ chợt rơi vào im lặng. Và sau đó, liên tục những tiếng đập liên hồi như thể một khúc gỗ khổng lồ đang đập mạnh vào cánh cửa vậy. Mọi người lùi lại, sợ hãi. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với đội ở ngoài vậy? Họ không biết. Nhưng trong phút chốc, họ hoảng sợ trước sức mạnh của quân địch. ĐỘi quân bên ngoài là nhóm tinh nhuệ nhất họ có. Nhưng nếu đến Dojou và Zan cũng gục ngã, vậy chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Cánh cửa đá sau đó rung lên nhiều lần trước khi vỡ vụn và đổ sập xuống tkhieens cả đội phòng vệ phía trong phải lùi lại. Sau đó, mọi thứ như một thảm họa. Quân lính của hắc quốc tràn vào. Và chúng quá đông. Quân địch tràn vào và đội phòng vệ cùng Roga gần như bị đánh bật lại. Mọi thứ như một thảm họa. Mọi người bị tấn công, Trưởng tộc bị chúng bắt. Ba người em của Hana cũng bị bắt và cô, tất nhiên, bị dồn về một phía.

"Buổi lễ kết thúc rồi!" Wondo, lão quốc vương của hắc quốc trịnh trọng bước lên từng bậc của điện thờ, trịnh trọng nói khi mọi chuyễn đã ngã ngũ. Quân lính đã bắt được trưởng tộc và mọi người, đa số alf phụ nữ và trẻ em, bị dồn về hai bên, bị những tên lính canh giữ chặt chẽ. Còn Hana, cô bị Willum giữ chặt một bên, và tay sai còn lại, hỗ trợ hắn lại là…Lers.

"Làm tốt lắm…cả hai." Wondo cười đắc thắng "Đúng quả thực là hai tên trợ thủ đắc lực của ta."

"Thỏa thuận là thỏa thuân. Tôi sẽ có được những gì ông hứa cho tôi chứ?" Lers cười, cái điệu cười ác độc mà Roga vẫn ghét, giờ lại hiện hữu. Nhưng lần này, nó mang đến sự tuyệt vọng. Chiếc vòng hoa trên đầu Hana rơi xuống đất, bị dẫm nát cùng với sự sợ hãi mà Wondo cùng đám quân của hắn mang lại. Cô ngước lên nhìn mọi người. Họ đều bị bắt cả. Mẹ cô cũng bị bắt. Cha cô bị hei tên lính vác lên theo lão Wondo, bị thương nặng. Những chiến binh của bộ tộc dều nằm đó, la liệt bên dưới. HÌnh như họ vẫn còn sống. lão Wondo để cho họ sống. Vì một lý do…

"Đúng là một bông hoa đẹp lại càng đẹp khi ta phải cất công đi cướp lại nó về." Lão cười, cúi xuống nhìn cô, đôi bàn tay thô cứng tàn nhất đỡ cằm cô, đẩy lên. Hana vùng ra, quay đi. Sự tuyệt vọng xâm chiếm. Mọi người đều đã bị bắt. Trong khoảnh khắc, cô chợt thấy có lỗi. Cô đã có thể hủy nó, hủy buổi lễ này ngay từ đầu. Nhưng cô lại chọn tiếp tục, và đây là cái kết. ĐỘi quân của hắc quốc quá đông và Zan đã đúng. Cô liếc nhìn Lers với sự căm tức. Hắn là kẻ mà Zan đã nhắc đến, kẻ chỉ điểm. Lers chỉ đáp lại với cái điệu cười nửa miệng.

"Đáng lẽ ta đã cân nhắc lại nếu nàng chịu lấy ta. Nhưng Nàng chọn hắn. Vì thế nên…hậu quả thì tự chịu thôi." Gắn cười, nhìn Wondo.

"Phải rồi công chúa. Giờ nàng là của ta." Lão ta cười theo "Lễ cưới của chúng ta cũng đã được chuẩn bị sẵn rồi. Và ta cũng giữ cho người của tộc nàng được sống. Ta đâu thể làm lễ cưới của mình nếu không có khách mời từ bên ngoại chứ?" Hắn chống tay, cười lớn, cái tiếng cười vang cả khu điện thờ. Những thành viên của bộ tộc đáp lại hắn với ánh nhìn đầy căm tức. Một lần nữa, công chúa của họ lại bị cướp đi, và lần này, là ngay trong sự bảo vệ của họ. Một vài chiến binh đã uẫn ức đến nỗi dì bị hương nhưng vẫn cố gượng dậy, cố tìm một thanh giáo hay một thứ gì đó để đánh lại. Nhưng ngay lập tức, họ bị đám lính của hắc quốc đánh đập không nương tay đến nỗi hộc cả máu. Những cô gái cũng ức lắm chứ. Nhưng họ không thể làm gì được cả. Ba tên lính kéo Dojou và Mizumi đến, giữ họ ở một bên của điện thờ trong khi những tên tư tế của hắc quốc đã chuẩn bị nghi lễ trói buộc nô lệ đầy ác nghiệt của hắc quốc.

"Không đâu…ngươi đến chậm rồi…" Hana nén sự đau đớn lại, cố thốt lên vài lời "Ta đã…"

"Ồ? Kết duyên ư? Chưa đâu!" Lão Wondo cười khẩy "Mà kể cả rồi thì với ai chứ?" hắn ra hiệu. Một tên lính vác một thứ gì đó trên lưng đi tới. và hắn ném xuống đất đến Bịch một cái. Đến lúc đó, mọi người xung quanh mới bàng hoàng, một số còn sợ hãi tới mức quay mặt đi. Roga, bị đánh tới mức không còn ra hình người nữa. Mặt cậu bê bết máu, chân và tay bị đánh nát và một lưỡi kiếm ác nghiệt xuyên qua cái thân hình nhỏ bé yếu ớt của cậu. Cậu nằm xấp trước sự sợ hãi của những người chứng kiến khi chỉ mới vài phút trước đây, họ còn bất ngờ và vui thay cho câu khi là người được chọn. Wondo dẫm cái đế dày cảu hắn xuống thân xác tàn tạ của Roga, cười lớn

"hắn tiêu rồi nhé! Hắn tiêu rồi! Gaahahah!"

Hana bật khóc. Trong cơn nghẹn ngào, cô ấp úng, gọi một cái tên mơ hồ nào đó. Cô vùng lên, cố thoát ra nhưng cánh tay của Willum và Lers chỉ siết chặt hơn. Nước mắt. Hana gần như khụy xuống, tuyệt vọng. Những tư tế của hắc quốc cũng bắt đầu nghi lễ. Và họ sẽ thực hiện trước sự chứng kiến của Mizumi, Dojou cũng như toàn thể người dân của bộ tộc. Đó như là một sự tra tấn với họ vậy, khi mà phải nhìn người kế thừa của bộ tộc bị tước đi ngay trước mắt họ. Ba người em của Hana khóc thét lên nhìn chị mình. Những hắc thuật bắt đầu trỗi dậy cùng với những con Dusknoir đang bủa vây lấy khố. Đám khói màu tím đang quấn lấy Hana khi cô khụy xuống. Willum và Lers đã buông cô ra và lùi lại, họ không muốn dính vào. Nhưng lers tiến tới chỗ Rogaa đang nằm, túi lấy đầu cậu và nhấc cậu lên, hướng gương mặt bê bết máu của cậu về phía Hana. Cô gái đang bị những thứ khói tím kia bủa vậy.

"Nào! Nhìn đi! Thằng nhóc! Mày đã cướp được suất của tao nhưng cuối cùng thì tao vẫn thắng thôi!" Hắn nghiến răng rít lên từng lời rõ ràng "Nhìn người bạn đời của mình đau đớn đi! He hê!"

"Đ-đ…" Chợt, hắn nghe thấy tiếng nói. Roga vẫn còn sống. Cậu đang nói điều gì đó. Nhưng lers mạnh tay hơn, nhấc đầu cậu lên và kéo ngược về phía sau

"vẫn còn sống cơ à. Dai nhỉ! Mà thôi! Dù sao cũng sắp hết rồi. Đời mày chỉ có vậy thôi! Ra đi trong đau khổ nhé!"

"R-r-ro…ga…" Hana nghiến răng, cố gắng kháng cự lại những thứ đang vây lấy mình. Cô đang chống lại, nhưng càng chống lại nó, cơn đau thấu sương mà thứ khói tím gây ra càng mạnh. Tim, phổi cô như bị bóp chặt. Đầu cô đau đớn. Nước mắt vẫn giàn giụa. Cô ngước lên, cố gắng nhìn Roga. Tưởng như, đó sẽ là lần cuối cô được nhìn thấy cậu.

'Em yêu anh…'

Bằng chút sức lực cuối cùng, cô nói, giọng nói bị bóp nghẹn bới cơn đau và sự mất mát. Nhưng chỉ chút vậy cũng được, cô chỉ muốn nói ra thôi. ĐÃ cả một cuộc hành trình cô giấu kín tình cảm với cậu và giờ, cô nói ra, trong giây phút cuối cùng cô được nhìn thấy cậu. ĐÓ không phải là sự ngưỡng mộ hay biết ơn…

"A-anh…cũng…vậy…" Roga gục xuống khi Lers buông đầu cậu ra. Cậu khụy xuống, nằm úp xuống đất.

"Những kẻ thảm hại." Lers nhếch mép.

"Không…" Dojou cay đắng "Lers! Đồ phản bội…"

"…xin…các thần… hãy…" Mizumi nãy giờ vẫn lẩm bẩm cầu nguyện. Bà cầu thần mặt trăng, thần sao, thân săn bắn. Nhưng thế chẳng thay đổi gì cả. Bà tuyệt vọng. Những vị thần đã quay lưng với bộ tộc rồi sao? Bà gục xuống nhìn con gái bị tước đi, bất lực. Bà đã cầu nguyện, van xin tất cả các vị thần trong tộc, cầu mong có một phép màu nào đó xảy ra, nhưng chẳng có gì cả.

"Mẹ ơi. Mẹ cứu chị đi!" Butter khóc sướt mướt, bám lấy bà "Con xin mẹ!"

"Mẹ còn thiếu…" Chợt Hari như một người mất hồn, nhìn xuống khoảng trống dưới đất, có lẽ là sự tuyệt vọng "Còn một người nữa mẹ chưa cầu xin…"

Như được đưa một tia hi vọng nhỏ nhoi cuối cùng, Mizumi nắm lấy nó…

"Xin khuyển thần Gaiodiaz hãy rủ lòng thương. Cứu lấy chúng con…" Trong cơn nghẹn ngào, bà chỉ còn nghĩ được có vậy. trước giờ chưa bà chưa từng biết đến phải nói gì để cầu thần Gaiodiaz vì bà chưa từng cầu khẩn ngài. Và như một tia hi vọng bị dập tắt, không có gì xảy ra cả. Nhưng…

"Hỡi…hỡi…" Roga lẩm bẩm, thu lại chút hơi cuối cùng từ bên phổi chưa bị đánh dập của mình "…vị thần…của cơn cuồng nộ địa ngục…Gaiodiaz vĩ đại…với sức…mạnh của…những chiến binh khải hoàn…" cậu nói giật cục, máu vẫn ứa ra từ miệng và vết thương trên ngực "…xin hãy…ban cho con…sức mạnh…để bảo vệ…những…gì…"

Nhưng trước khi cậu kết thúc câu, Willum đã dẫm thẳng vào đầu cậu, dí cậu xuống đật. Roga bất lực. Cậu tưởng như mọi thứ đã hết. Cây gậy chăn cừu mà mọi người đưa cho cậu để đi lại rơi phía trước…cậu nhìn thấy…những dòng chữ mà họ khắc trên đó

"Gửi người anh hùng của bộ tộc. Chúng tôi yêu quý cậu rất nhiều.

Ký tên: Hana và mọi người."

Một ngọn lửa tưởng như đã tắt chợt bùng lên trong người cậu.

…

…

"haha! Sắp xong rồi." Wondo cười lớn, nhìn viên pha lê đen đang tích tụ phía bên trên. Nó lơ lửng trên không trung. Và đang hạ dần xuống. Chỉ cần, nó nhập vào Hana. Thì mọi thứ đã coi như xong. Hắn đắc thắng. lers thỏa mãn. Còn mọi người, họ tuyệt vọng. Nhưng, họ đang quá tập trung vào nghi lễ mà không để ý.

"Quốc…quốc vương…cứu…" Giọng nói của tên Willum như tan biến thành tro bụi phía sau lão Wondo. Đám binh lính chợt hoảng sợ, lùi lại còn mọi người xung quanh thì hãi hùng. Nhưng lão quốc vương và tên phản bội không để ý. Chúng đang tập trung vào hana khi cô bị luồng sức mạnh hắc ám nhấc bổng lên không trung, viên pha lê đen đang sáng lên và năng lượng của nó đang bám lấy cô. Nhưng, trước khi nó kịp chiếm lấy Hana, một bóng đen vụt lên, băng qua đám lính và mấy tay tư tế, lao tới chỗ Hana. Một chàng trai trong chiếc áo choàng trùm kín đầu xuất hiện với một cây gậy, hay chính xác là một cây trượng trong tay. Và một cú đập mạnh, viên pha lê đen vỡ vụn. Hana rơi xuống. Nhưng cậu ấy đã đỡ được. Cậu ta rơi xuống, chống cây trượng mạnh xuống đất, tới mức mặt đá bị vỡ vụn dưới chân. Tay trái cậu ôm Hana, cô vẫn còn sống và chưa bị điều khiển. Nhưng những cơn đau như tra tấn đã quá sức chịu dựng khiến cô thiếp đi trên tay cậu.

"Cái gì? MI là kẻ nào?!" Wondo tức giận, lão xồ lên. Trong khi Lers đang lùi lại. Hắn ta nhận ra cây trượng đó, caauy quyền trượng dài với đầu như một lưỡi rìu. Quyền trượng linh hồn. Và cái áo choàng đẫm đầy máu ấy, chiếc áo choàng mà Roga đã từng mặc khi trở về. Và gương mặt bị che đi một nửa bởi chiếc mũ trùm của Roga ngăn hắn khỏi nhận ra cậu.

"Mi…mi đáng nhẽ…" Hắn quay lại, nhưng thay vì thấy Willum, hắn chỉ thấy một đám tro tàn phía sau lưng mình. Và đầu cây trượng vẫn còn dính tro. Quyền trượng linh hồn.

"Khuyển thần…Gaiodiaz!" Mizumi nhận ra. Bà chợt quỳ xuống, vái lạy. Thấy vậy, mọi người cũng làm theo. Toàn bộ người dân của tộc, cả những chiến binh bị thương, cũng đều quỳ lạy. Còn đám binh lính hắc quốc, chúng hoảng sợ. Lão Wondo thì vẫn đang tức điên lên vì nghi lễ bị phá vỡ.

"Ro…ro…ga…" Hana nói trong cơn mê, người cô lạnh toát. Nhưng hơi ấm từ vòng tay cậu cũng đủ khiến cô thấy yên lòng rồi. Roga nhìn cô qua chiếc mũ trùm đầu, ánh mắt trìu mến, rồi cậu cởi bỏ chiếc áo choàng, khoác lên người cô rồi đặt cô nằm xuống phía sau mình.

"Cái tên này! Quân lính đâu! Giết nó! Nó chỉ có một mình thôi!" Lão Wondo hét lên. Hàng trăm tên lính ở phía trong và hàng ngàn tên ở phía bên ngoài đòng loạt hô lớn lấy tinh thần, xông lên. Chúng lao lên, xông lên những bậc thang, quân số đông như kiến cỏ. Nhưng Roga vẫn bình tĩnh. Cậu để Hana nằm vào nơi an toàn nhất, rồi quay lại, đối đầu với hàng ngàn quân của hắc quốc. Mizumi và Dojou cũng lùi lại từ từ cùng ba cô em gái của Hana, buộc phải để Hana lại với người mà họ coi là vị thần bảo vệ của bộ tộc.

Quân lính hắc quóc lao lên, bao vây lấy điện thờ, bao vây lấy Roga. Các tư tế hắc quốc cũng đang bắt đầu chuẩn bị những hắc thuật của chúng. Có một cái gì đó ở cậu khiến chúng phải đề phòng. Dẫn đầu là Lers và Wondo ở phía sau, được bảo vệ nghiêm ngặt. CÒn Roga, cậu chỉ có một mình.

"Línhd dâu! Bắt nó! KHỏi cần sống hay chết gì cả! Bắt được là giết ngay!" Lão Wondo ra lệnh.

Roga đứng đó, một mình dưới ánh trăng, tay cầm chắc cây trượng. Quyền trượng linh hồn chợt sáng lóa lên dưới ánh sáng của trăng đêm về sáng.

"Nhân danh khuyển thần của địa ngục." Roga đưa cây trượng lên không "Đêm nay sẽ là đêm cuối cùng của các ngươi! ĐỐt cháy linh hồn lũ ác tặc dưới ngọn lửa địa ngục nào! Khuyển thần Gaiodiaz!"

Cậu hét lên, đập mạnh cây trượng xuống đất. Và ngọn lửa bùng lên. Một luồng năng lựa đỏ rực của dung nham địa ngục bao vây lấy cậu, hình thành nên một hình bóng của một khuyển nhân ba đầu phía sau cậu. Ánh mắt rực lửa lấp ló sau chiếc mũ giáp màu đen đặc với những chiếc sừng của quỷ. Một chiếc vòng đeo quanh cổ với những kí tự kì lạ cổ xử. Làn da rực cháy với dung nham và một bộ chiến giáp che nửa người bên dưới, hai cánh tay đỏ rực, cầm chắc cây trượng. Quyền trượng linh hồn bùng lửa. Nhưng Hana phía sau, cô đang được bảo vệ. Và hình như, có một nữ thần đang oử bên cạnh cô. Một nữ thần với câu gươm bán nguyện đang bên cạnh cô, bảo vệ cô khỏi ngọn lửa địa ngục ấy. Nũ thần mặt trăng cũng có ở đó, dù chỉ là một hình bóng mờ ảo xuất hiện dưới ánh trăng. Nhưng Hana cũng cảm nhận được sự hiện hữu của cô ngay từ đầu.

Trong khi phía sau Roga, Hana đang được bảo vệ, phía phía trước, đám binh lính hắc quốc, bất chấp tất cả xông lên vì quốc vương chúng. Chúng có thể sợ hãi trước hình bóng của khuyển thần địa ngục mà Roga tạo ra, nhưng chúng hãi quốc vương của chúng còn hơn cả vậy. Khuyern thần ba đầu có thể đáng sợ, nhưng đám tư tế hắc quốc cũng đã sẵn sàng. Chúng dùng những hắc thuật kì dị của hắc quốc, tạo ra những quả cầu màu đen đặc, và từ đó, những linh hồn ma quỷ lao ra, bay tới. Nhưng Roga vung cây trượng lên.

"Lửa địa ngục…" cậu hô lớn. Và toàn bộ mặt đất duwois chân cậu biến đổi. Mặt đá cuarddienej thờ bùng cháy, nứt nẻ với những dòng chảy dung nham bên dưới. Ngọn lửa địa ngục bùng lên dưới chân Roga. RỒi cậu đưa tay treis lên, đưa về phía trước. và Lers và Wondo bị bất ngờ. Toàn bộ đám lính của hắn chượt suy yếu, chậm dần và ngã khụy,, cháy rụi trong ngọn lửa địa ngục ấy. Một vài tên sợ hãi, bỏ chạy nhưng cũng khoogn thoát được. Chúng bị cậu làm cho già đi, yếu ớt và Wondo khiếp hãi khi thấy lính của mình hóa hết thành những ông lão lọm khọm. Mấy tên tư tế ngay lập tức tạo một bùa chú tchoonsg lại, nhưng thế là quá đủ để khiến đám binh lĩnh run sợ rồi. Nhưng chúng, sau khi được giải bùa chú, lại tiếp tục lao lên. Và những hồn ma hắc ám đã lên tới trước. Chúng hiện hữu là những con Gengar. Nhưng Roga cũng chẳng sợ. Cậu đưa cây trượng lên cao, rồi bất ngờ, đập mạnh xuống một hồn ma phía trước. Và con Gengar như thế bị tiêu diệt hoàn toàn ngay lập tức, nó bị hút vào trong cây trượng. Một đám khác lao lên nhưng cũng chỉ một cú quật, tất cả bị tiêu diệt. Roga gầm lên như tiếng kêu của một mãnh thú săn mồi, cầm chắc cây trượng, lao tới. Đám binh lính mặt chiến giáp, trang bị vũ khí đến tận răng. Chúng lao vào cậu. Hàng đầu tiên lao lên, đưa khiên lên chắn. Nhưng vô dụng, Cú đập của quyền trượng linh hồn phá vỡ đoi tấm khiên giáp mỏng manh. Đập thẳng vào người chúng, xuyên qua cả cái áo giáp kia. Và như thể linh hồn chúng bị rút cạn, thân xác chúng héo hon như quả nho khô, rồi sau đó, vỡ vụn, trở về với tro bụi. Sức mạnh nuốt chửng linh hồn của quyền trượng linh hồn thật đáng sợ. Roga lao vào giữa vòng vây địch, dưới chân là lửa địa ngục thiêu đốt, cậu vung cây trượng, đập tan từng lớp, từng lớp địch, xé tan những bộ áo giáp, đập vụn những tấm khiên, chặt gẫy từng thanh kiếm và nuốt chửng từng linh hồn và khiến cho hàng ngũ địch gần như vỡ vụn. Bọn binh lính bỏ chạy trong hoảng loạn, Lers cũng tranh thủ lẩn đi. Nhưng những tên tư thế và pháp sư của hắc quốc vẫn chưa từ bỏ. CHúng liên tục sử dụng những hắc thuật của mình, dùng những luồng sức mạnh hắc ám bao vây lấy Roga. Nhưng cậu lại càng mạnh hơn, cơn cuồng nộ lên đến đỉnh điểm khi Wondo đứng sau đám pháp sư, chỉ đạo. Hắn đang sử dụng những pháp thuật hủy diệt. Mọi người trong tộc cũng đang theo những lối thoát bí mật để ra ngoài. Aola và Hari đã tới được chỗ Hana. Nhưng khi họ tới, hình bóng vị nữ thần với thanh gươm bán nguyệt đã không còn nữa. Họ nhanh chóng đưa Hana đi.

"Gaiodiaz! Trỗi dậy!" Roga gầm lên, đập cây trượng xuống đất, đầu trượng cắm mạnh. Một cánh cổng mở ra, và hình ảnh cuối cùng mà Aola thấy trước khi rời đi là hình ảnh vị khuyển thần ba đầu trỗi dậy từ cánh cổng dẫn xuống địa ngục mà Roga đã mở ra.

9.

Sáng hôm sau Hana tỉnh dậy. Cô ngước nhìn quanh. Trong lều chỉ có Aola.

"Hana! Em tỉnh rồi!" Aola ôm trầm lấy cô, vui mừng nói. Và cô còn khóc nữa, khóc vì vui mừng.

"vâng…" Hana trầm giọng, cười và ôm lại. Aola với Hana như một người chịv vậy. Cũng lúc ấy, mẹ và em gái Hana cũng chạy vào. Một màn hội ngộ hạnh phúc như thường thấy. Dojou cũng đến muộn vì còn bận bịu việc chữa trị cho các chiến binh. Còn Zan thì ở lại phòng tuyến đấu vì anh còn sợ địch sẽ quay lại.

"Con tỉnh rồi. Mẹ mừng quá!" Mizumi ôm lấy con gái mình, khóc vì vui mừng. Ba cô em cũng ôm lấy chị. Họ vui mừng. Nhưng…có gì đó thiếu.

"Ơ…mẹ ơi…anh Roga đâu?" Hana chợt hỏi. Nhưng thay vì trả lời, Mizumi im lặng.

"À…bọn chị không tìm thấy cậu ấy từ đêm qua. Nhóm của Zan cũng tìm mãi nhưng không thấy." Aola giải thích "Nên bọn chị nghĩ…"

"Không! Chưa đâu!" hana chợt vùng cậy, chạy ra ngoài.

"Này…!" Chị Aola định cản cô nhưng không kịp.

…

Ngọn đồi phía đông, cách ngôi làng tương đối xa. Một bóng người trong chiếc áo choàng đang đứng chờ. Cậu chống một cây gậy chăn cừu, mũ trùm kín đầu và một chân bị mất. Cậu đứng nhìn ngôi làng một hồi, rồi quay đi, định rời đi. Chợt…

"Roga! Khoan đã!" Hana chạy tới, lao đến ôm lấy cậu "Anh lại đi nữa sao…?" cô vừa thở vừa nói. Nhưng Roga chỉ nhẹ nhàng, gỡ tay cô ra và quay lại. Cậu hơi cúi xuống ngang mặt cô và cười hiền lành. Cậu hình như cao hơn thì phải.

"À không có chuyện gì đâu…" cậu nói nhẹ nhàng "Chỉ là chút công việc nhỏ mà anh vô tình vướng vào thời gian gần đây thôi…"

"Anh sẽ trở về chứ…?" cô công chúa nhìn cậu, hỏi nhẹ nhàng, sự lo lắng ánh lên trong cách cô nhìn cậu. Nhưng bàn tay nhỏ nhắn và nhanh nhẹn của cậu đặt lên vai cô cùng nụ cười hạnh phúc của cậu như xua đi sự lo lắng ấy.

"Đừng lo. Anh sẽ về trước khi em kịp nhận ra đó." Cậu noi "Vì giờ, anh cuối cùng cũng có một nơi để gọi là gia đình rồi mà."

Nghe những lời như vậy, Hana cũng thấy an lòng. Cô cười, gật đầu và ôm lấy cậu, cái ôm như một lời chúc thượng lộ bình an vậy. Rồi hai người chia tay nhau tại đó. Hana còn đứng nhìn theo bóng của Roga mãi cho tới khi cái dáng đi khập khiễng mà nhanh nhẹn của cậu khuất sau ngọn đồi phía chân trời, nơi ánh nắng ban mai đang tràn ngập…

…

…

10\. Destiny call!

Những ngọn đuốc đã được thắp lên. Sáu cánh cửa mở ra sáu hướng, với những bâc thang dài dẫn lên. Bước lên trên những bậc thang ấy, sáu chiến binh được chọn đã sẵn sàng. Họ bước vào ngôi đền huyền thoại, bước tới, đứng thành một vòng tròn tại sảnh anh hùng. Mỗi người đều có một câu chuyện riêng của mì ưng hôm nay, họ ở đây không phải vì câu chuyện của họ. Định mệnh đang gọi tên họ, những vì sao đang chờ đón họ, và một cuộc chiến thảm khốc nằm ngoài sức tưởng tượng của chúng ta đang đợi họ. Esscendari, Gaiodiaz, Gyzarus, Nerokaius, Heraklinos và Dracogeddon. Họ đã sẵn sàng!


End file.
